Turns
by ShaPip
Summary: After "Endless Waltz", based on an RP that me (Sha) and my friend Ashley did a long time ago. Rebooted from the account "Kitara Peacecraft"!
1. The Meeting

Duo: * walks down the streets of Tokyo whistling  
  
tunelessly and not really paying atention to much of anything* *slams  
  
into a girl coming out of a mall, knocking her and her numerous  
  
shopping bags to the ground* Oh jeez! I'm sorry!  
  
Girl: *looks at the guy in shock* oh! no! Its ok *picks up her bags*  
  
Duo: here lemme help you *picks up some bags then  
  
hands them to her* my name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. May I ask who  
  
you are?  
  
Girl: *takes her bags* I'm Kitara Lequa  
  
Duo: *grabs one of her hands shaking it vigorously*  
  
Heh, nice to meet you Kit... Can I call you Kit? *Smiles "charmingly" in  
  
the way that only Duo can*  
  
Kitara: *smiles* sure, whatever, Kit  
  
Duo: Man... I feel really bad about knocking you over... you sure you okay? *Jokingly* I mean, you aren't gunna come back and sue me later for a broken leg? *Grins*  
  
Kit: *smiles* no, I'm fine, I wont sue you, I promise  
  
Duo: *his grin fades when the sight of hundreds of MS  
  
fill the sky* Oh no! *Turns* look I'm sorry but I have to go... oh what  
  
the heck! *Grabs Kit by the arm and pulls her down one of the side  
  
streets as the lead MS lands and a voice calls over the intercom "We  
  
have word that the Gundam Pilots are hiding in this city... until further  
  
notice the citizens of the city of Tokyo are our prisoners"* *Duo pulls  
  
Kit into an alley blocks from the mall and stops to rest*  
  
Kit: *looks at him strangely* What in the...? *pants a little*  
  
Duo: Look... don't ask why or how but I can keep you  
  
safe from those... *grits his teeth* those... "Soldiers"... you just hafta  
  
trust me... do you have any family in Tokyo? Cause I can take you  
  
somewhere safe... but I can only handle one person without being  
  
noticed....  
  
Kit: *looks around* but...I'm alone,but why do you want to save me?  
  
Duo: Ah. 'Cause I figure I owe you one since I knocked  
  
you over... besides I kind like ya. And you really can't expect me to  
  
leave a poor defenseless girl alone when there danger afoot now can  
  
ya? *Grins*  
  
Kit: Like I'm really defenseless,they wouldn't hurt me, why  
  
would they? They have nothing against me  
  
Duo: Because they're ruthless... OZ is ruthless... they  
  
don't mind hurting women and children.... listen *you can faintly hear  
  
in the background the sounds of screams, gunfire, and loud speakers  
  
"IF YOU DO NOT COOPERATE WE WILL FIRE INTO THE  
  
CROWD AGAIN!"*  
  
Kit: *becomes scared* But why? We did nothing wrong!  
  
Duo: They don't care! They just want to rule the  
  
universe... and destroy the Gundam pilots... now, do you want my  
  
protection or not? Cause if you don't Ill leave you here until a soldier  
  
finds you... must I elaborate on what could happen?  
  
Kit : *shivers a little* Fine, I'll go with you  
  
Duo: Okay... but you have to promise me that you will NEVER reveal the location of where I'm taking you to anyone... EVER! The fate of Tokyo... no the universe relies on this secret.... promise now you wont tell....  
  
Kit: *blinks*OK...I wont ...tell...I promise...  
  
Duo: *calls someone on his cell phone than takes her to  
  
a restaurant 12 blocks away* Come on... we'll wait for someone  
  
here... let's get some grub while we wait... my treat....  
  
Kit: *looks around at the restaurant* Um...I can pay for myself  
  
Duo: No, no.... please.... I did knock you over now... *leads her inside and they sit in a booth* now whad'ya want?  
  
Kit: *sits still overwhelmed at everything* I'll just have some coffee please...  
  
Duo: All right... *tells the waitress* Yeah a coffee and a large coke.... *the waitress walks off* so uh... Kit... whatcha doin in Tokyo?  
  
Kit: I live here, or I do now  
  
Duo: Oh I see... you look pretty young to be living by your self....  
  
Kit: Well I suppose so, but it doesn't matter, as long as the rent is paid....  
  
Duo: Yeah... well I wouldn't know... I usually mooch off  
  
my rich friend....  
  
Kit: Oh, I have a job, it pays little, but it works  
  
Duo: Well for as long as you're with me you'll live debt free and maybe happy... don't worry about your job. I suspect that OZ will be closing down most businesses anyway...  
  
Kit: *worried* Well just how long am I going to be with you?!  
  
Duo: * looks at her* Well... It mostly depends on how long it takes the rebels the defeat the OZ units here in Tokyo. but I can personally assure you it shouldnt take too long....  
  
Kit: *becomes panicked* but what if they don't defeat them?! will I be stuck there forever?!  
  
Duo: No! They WILL! I know! Trust me!! Besides... do you really like life now? Ican tell just by lookin at you that you aren't happy... wouldn't you like a new start somewhere else?  
  
Kit: *hangs her head a little* But there is no where else! Why do you think I came here?!  
  
Duo: Ever been to space? I can take you there if you want.... you can live on one of the colonies... work with me.. Im sure I can get you a job with the Preventers...  
  
Kit: *looks up suspiciously* Preventers? Space?  
  
Duo: *nervously* Yeah well uh... *just then the waitress comes up with their drinks and a note for Duo* *reading* Oh no! Come on we have to leave! My friend's here to pick us up! *leads her outside to a giant limo parked out front* * the driver opens the door for her*  
  
Kit: *looks around then seats herself*  
  
Duo: *climbs in beside her and points to the blonde green eyed guy across from her* Kit, this is Quatre... Quatre this is Kit...  
  
Quatre: *kisses her hand* It's a pleasure to meet you... might I be so forward as to ask what "Kit" stands for?  
  
Kit: *looks at him not used to such a polite person* It-it stands for Kitara  
  
Quatre: That's a lovely name... *smiles sweetly*  
  
Duo: *grins and punches Quatre's shoulder* Eh Raberba boy! Quit Flirtin! Quatre: * looks at Duo surprised* But I... I wasnt! I would never! *looks at Kit* I assure you I was not trying to flirt!  
  
Duo: *is smirking* *whispers to Kit* I love making fun of him...  
  
Kit: *smiles at them kinda shyly* uh..yeah..thanks, I dont like it much,  
  
you're name is interesting though....  
  
Quatre: Thanks.. *smiles* *they pull up in front of a huge mansion surrounded for miles by forest and quite well hidden even for its size  
  
Duo: *gets out* Well here we are *stretches* Home sweet home!  
  
Kit: *looks amazed* It's...huge....  
  
Quatre: *sighs* It's rather small compared to my other homesteads...  
  
Duo: *nods* Yes.. come along.... *they're greeted by a tall man whom Quatre calls "Rashid" and whispers to him*  
  
Rashid: *nods and takes Kit's shopping bags*  
  
Quatre: Rashid will show you to your room.. please follow him....  
  
Rashid: *brings her up 4 flights of stairs, down numerous hallways, and to VERY large double doors which lead into and even LARGER bedroom, complete with giant bathroom, Jacuzzi, shower, a walk-in fireplace and closet, a king size canopy bed with gold silk sheets and Asian decor, bay windows, French doors and a balcony over a rose garden*  
  
Rashid: *leaves her here after setting down her bags and telling her its her new room*  
  
Kit: *stands in the middle of the room looking around in disbelief* My...room? *falls onto the bed and looks at the ceiling* I won't mind staying here then....  
  
*A Chinese guy with a ponytail white pants and a blue tank top walks by her open doors then backs up and looks inside* Be you friend or foe?!  
  
Kit: *sits up* Duo brought me here...  
  
Guy: *glares* That braided baka... ha! *he's suddenly standing right over her* I am Wufei... *screams* I AM THE INVINCIBLE DRAGON!!! *beats his chest like Tarzan, pulls his sword out of nowhere and swings wildy at nothing*  
  
Kit: *scrambles back on the bed* Where the hell did that come from?!?  
  
Wufei: *glares at her* I AM THE DRAGON!!!!!!!!MWUHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Duo: *comes in eating an ice cream cone* *drops it* HOLY SISTER HELEN!!! WUFEI!! Leave her alone!!!  
  
Kit: *stares very scaredly at wufei* He-he has a sword!  
  
Duo: *grabs wufei around the waist and shoves him out the doors, slamming and locking them afterward* Sorry. he hasn't had his medicine... *you can hear Wufei pounding on and screaming outside the door*  
  
Kit: *shivers* medicine!? What is he a psycho?  
  
Duo: He's... uhhh... been through... alot... heres a word of advice... NEVER mention the word justice around him...  
  
Wufei:*screams from outside* JUSTICCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Duo: *pales* OH CRAP!! He heard me...  
  
Kit: *scoots farther back on the bed* He can't break in here can he?!  
  
Duo: *cringes* Maybe... uh.. come on.... *pulls her from the bed and drags her to the balcony* *points to the balcony 12 feet below* care to jump?  
  
Kit: Jump?!?!  
  
Duo: Yeah!!!! *jumps and then pulls her down after him, making him a cushion when she lands*  
  
Kit: *screams the whole way down* *jumps off of him* are you ok?!  
  
Duo: *grins up at her dazed* Yeah sure babe... I do this all the time....  
  
Kit: *stares at him like hes crazy(which he is)* are you sure?!  
  
Duo: *gets up and bangs on the French door leading to this balcony* YO HEERO!! LET US IN!! I KNOW YOUR'E IN THERE PLAYING WITH YOUR LAP TOP!!!!!! YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVERRRRR!!!  
  
Heero: (who is shirtless heheeee)*opens the doors and glares a them* What do you want I was just about to take a shower.... *looks at Kit* Whose the girl?  
  
Duo: *grins* Aww, Wu-man was gettin crazy again. We had to bail before he decided to break down the door... Oh and this is Kit... a girl I met near a mall... Kit... this is my antisocial friend Heero!  
  
Kit: *looks at Heero wanting to leave now, seeing that this was a house full of weird people, and all guys at that* Um...hi...  
  
Heero: *nods at her and lets them into his room* So Duo you always pick up strange girls on the street... no wait don't answer that... you *turns to look at Kit* Do you run off with guys you don't know? He could be a murderer....*grins evilly* I could be...  
  
Kit: *looks at both boys, paranoid now* I didn't...he kinda drug me here...  
  
Duo: *sighs* Don't listen to Heero he's just trying to scare you... go take your shower... we'll sit here quietly and go through your stuff...  
  
Kit: Why would we want to do that?  
  
Heero: *glares* Cause that's what Duo does... *looks at Duo* If you touch my stuff you Baka I will personally shoot you in the head and give you an atomic wedgie in the process!! *goes into the bathroom and slams the door*  
  
Duo: *yells at the closed door* You always say that! Why not act on it already! *smiles at Kit* He's nicer when he's drunk.  
  
Kit: *smirks scaredly and starts to back towards the doors*  
  
Uh...yeah...sure..  
  
Duo: *looks at his watch* Almost dinner time... Quatre wants to have a formal dinner in your honor so I'm supposed to take you to one of the mansions seamstresses... and get you fitted for some nice dresses and whatever else you want...  
  
Kit: *is still backing towards the door* Dinner?  
  
Duo: *nods* yeah in the banquet hall.... you'll get to meet the Preventors and the last Gundam pilot...  
  
Kit: *nearly falls over* Gundam pilots!? I'm getting mixed up with the Gundam pilots?!?  
  
Duo: *smirks as he leads her into the hallway* Who did you think I was? Its a known fact the G-pilots work with the preventers...  
  
Kit: *tries to get free from him* But I don't want to be caught up with the Gundam pilots! If OZ ever caught me! Let me go!  
  
Duo: *lets go of her looking hurt* *sadly* Hey... if you don't want to stay here it's cool. But it's the best protection anyone can offer you...  
  
Kit: I want to be safe! But! With the gundam pilots!?  
  
Duo: *smiles a little* Yeah... so... are we going to dinner or not? *walks off down the hall expecting her to follow* You could always go get your stuff and leave... but you'd have to encounter Wufei at the door to your room...*calls from way ahead* Yep! Wufei!  
  
Kit: *looks around and runs up next to him* Are you sure he's still there?!  
  
Duo: *nods* yep... * takes her to a room on the 2nd floor where a bunch of women take her measurements and giver her dresses*  
  
Kit: *looks around at everyone* Um...  
  
Seamstress: *hands her a long sleeveless black satin dress* Try this dearie... 


	2. The Introduction

Kit: *walks into a side room thingee and changes coming back out to where Duo is waiting* Um...I hope this will work for dinner.  
  
Duo: *is leaning againt a wall with his hands behind his head wearing a brown suit and tie* *looks at her* WOW! You look great!  
  
Kit:*blushes and fidgets* Thanks, ok, where do we go?  
  
Duo: *bows and takes her arm* This way milady *grins and escorts her down to flights of stairs to a giant room with a table 50 feet long with like 50 place settings* *whispers* This is the smallest banquet hall...  
  
Kit: *stares* Smallest?!...  
  
Quatre: *is sitting at the head of the table*  
  
Duo: *pulls out the first chair on the right side of the table from Quatre and beckons for Kit to sit there*  
  
Kit: *sits and looks down at her plate, having her hair cover her face so she is hidden somewhat*  
  
Quatre: *leans over and whispers to Kit* Has your stay here been all right so far? *Narrows his eyes as wufei enters looking mad*  
  
Kit: Um...wonderful  
  
Sally Po: *gets up and pulls Wufei into a seat next to her whispering to him. you can occasionally hear Wufei whine pitifully "But I AM the fierce dragon..."*  
  
Kit: *looks around seeing that she's not the only woman there, brightens up a bit*  
  
*a tall boy with freaky hair comes up behind them* Hello... I'm Trowa... you must be the girl Kitara whom Quatre has been speaking so highly of...  
  
Kit: *jumps a little at being snuck up on, and looks behind her* Hello...Trowa  
  
Trowa: *smiles slightly and goes to his seat on the other side of Quatre opposite from her*  
  
Noin: *comes in arguing with a very tall very gorgeous well-built man with long platinum blonde hair*  
  
Kit: *looks at them*  
  
Noin:*smiles at her as they pass* *Lady Une comes in dragging/scolding a little unhappy looking red haired girl*  
  
Kit: *smiles back but then stares at Zechs thinking of how cute he was*  
  
Quatre: *stands up and taps his wine glass* Now that everyone is here I'd like to introduce Kitara, Duo's friend. Kitara you've met Wufei, Heero and Trowa... this is Dr. Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, Zechs Merquise, Midii Une, and Mareimai Khusrenada... *they all nod to her except Mareimai because she's too busy glaring at Une*  
  
Kit: *blushes and forces herself to look at them all, nodding back* Hello  
  
*After a dinner of steak and other fancy stuff like fillet mignon and caviar, Quatre takes her by the arm* I am truly sorry but due to recent events in Tokyo the other pilots and preventers and I must retire to the library to discuss battle plans... maybe you would like to keep Miss Mareimai company?  
  
Kit: *looks at the kid* Sure...why not....  
  
Mareimai: *After everyone's gone wanders over to Kit* *smiles* Hello... I'm Mareimai but you can call me Mara...  
  
Kit: *smiles nervously back* I'm Kitara, but call me Kit  
  
Mara: So... *grins* are you Duo's girlfriendddd?????  
  
Kit: *looks shocked* oh! no! *smiles slightly* he ran into me at the store, literally  
  
Mara: *smiles* Oooo.... ya know what? I tried to take over the universe one time...  
  
Kit: *smile fades* yes...i know, i heard about you...  
  
Mara: *blinks* but it wasn't my fault really... I was told what I was doing was right.. . I'm not a bad person... let's get some ice cream *walks towards some doors that lead to one of the kitchens*  
  
Kit: *blinks after her, then follows* Really? Kinda like brainwash?  
  
Mara: *nods* yeah I guess... I mean if someone tells you something your entire life wouldn't you believe it? *Asks the cook for some ice cream... he points to the huge stainless steel freezer and motions for them to get out of his way* *goes to the freezer and looks inside* what kind do you want?  
  
Kit: *looks at the many flavors* Chocolate. What's it like to be brainwashed then find out you were wrong?  
  
Mara: * takes out two cones and puts 3 scoops of chocolate in each* *hands Kit one* Well... I didn't realize I was wrong until Miss Relena... she's not here tonight... slapped me and told me I was wrong... I thought about it and took a bullet for her... so... finding out I was wrong was painful...  
  
Kit: *looks at her ice cream* Ew...you were shot? *is not hungry anymore* Why would you take a bullet for her?  
  
Mara: I dont know... it was spur of the moment... and you've never met Miss relena... she's very convincing... and she gave me a teddy bear when I was in the hospital so that was nice of her... I had ot use a wheel chair for almost a year after I was shot... I was shot twice... once by my grandfather who was trying to shoot Relena.. and once by Heero who was trying to put me out of my pain... I only recently stopped using a wheelchair...  
  
Kit: *is not hungry anymore at all* Wasn't that hard? Being in a wheelchair?  
  
Mara: *munches her ice cream cone* Yeah but I had lots of people waiting on me all the time me so it wasn't so bad... wanna go out to one of the rose gardens? They're very pretty... I spend a lot of time in one particular garden because whenever Midii and I come here its usually for some kind of battle so I'm always alone when we're here... *looks at the ground sadly*  
  
Kit: Oh are you really? How sad, sure I'll go with you *hurriedly eats her ice cream*  
  
Mara: *they go out side through lots of gardens to a locked walled in one* *takes a key from the pocket of her blue dress* Quatre gave me this key and said this could be my garden when I'm here. Sometimes I plant things in there. I'm waiting for spring... *goes inside a fairly large garden with fountains, benches, a swing and a pond in the middle* *sits on the swing and looks at the sky* wow... the stars are so pretty... you can't see them when you live in the city...  
  
Kit: *sits on a bench* This is really pretty in here, so tell me what do the others do all this time, are you often left alone? And what exactly are these Preventers? I'm sorry I have to ask you everything but no one else will tell me anything..  
  
Mara: *grins* It's okay... they only have these meeting when there's trouble with militaries trying to take over the universe... I'm left alone whenever Midii goes on a business trip, which is all the time... And the Preventers are a group of Ex-Military Officials and the Gundam Pilots... they're group is funded by the Earth Sphere United Nations to prevent small rebellions in the colonies and earth... they've been having trouble with the newly reformed OZ lately...  
  
Kit: Oh..yes...*laughs* I got "saved" from the OZ soldiers but now I'm wondering if I've really been saved...  
  
Mara: *looks at her* I swear on my parent's graves that this IS the safest place you could be at a time like this... You can trust every one of us...  
  
Kit: *smirks* I sure hope so...by what I've seen I tend to think they're all crazy, no offense...  
  
Mara: *shrugs* yeah well, most of them are... especially Wufei... but war... war is hard... especially for a soldier... I mean Duo seems so happy go lucky, but If you ask him about his past or life as a pilot he becomes depressed and refuses to talk about it....  
  
Kit: *smiles a little* well then I won't ask, I don't want him to be depressed* *frowns suddenly* But don't think I don't know about war...  
  
Mara: D...did you lose your family too?  
  
Kit: *looks down* I did..and other things...  
  
Mara: I know how you feel... can ask what happened to them?  
  
Kit: *stares at the ground* They worked with the Gundams side, OZ found them and- and that's the last time I saw them, I had gone for a walk...I came home and I found OZ soldiers there, they arrested me, threw me in confinement.....*breaks for a minute*  
  
Mara: *puts her hand on Kit's shoulder* It's okay... I lost my parents too... my mother died during child birth and my father... my father was... Trieze Khusrenada... he was killed by Wufei in battle... he never even knew I existed...  
  
Kit: *is still staring at the ground, glad its dark outside becuse she's crying* Yes...that's sad...  
  
Mara: *crying* I... I hate war!  
  
Kit: *cries out loud too* So do I! *hugs her*  
  
Mara: *smiles* You're nice... I hope you stay awhile... cause I.. found out that... Midii and I can't leave here...if we leave by plane the OZ soldiers will find out were on it and shoot us down... at least that's what Heero says...  
  
Kit: *sighs* It wouldn't surprise me.....I should know how OZ thinks....oops! I wasn't supposed to say that....*sits back suddenly clapping a hand to her mouth*  
  
Mara: *her eyes widen* What? you don't work for OZ do you?!  
  
Kit: *slowly backs away* I didn't say anything!  
  
Mara: *gets up* I'm sorry but I hafta tell the others! *runs for the gate*  
  
Kit: *runs after her* No! Don't say anything!  
  
Mara: *stops* Why not?!!!!  
  
Kit: *pants* If - if OZ finds out I'm here! They think I'm dead! They'll kill me! I'm a traitor! They can't know! No one can know! *kneels in the middle of the path*  
  
Mara: *looks at her* Tell Duo... you have to... he'll know how to help you and he won't tell the others... and I suppose I won't either...  
  
Kit: *sits on the path in her nice dress* No! I can't tell anyone ! Even now that you know you are a danger to me! If anyone else knows! *sobs* I'll be done for!  
  
Mara: If you don't tell Duo I will!  
  
Kit: *puts her face in her hands, sobbing* You can't tell anyone! Do you hear me?! No one! 


	3. The Truth

Duo: *At just that moment walks in* *stops and looks from Kit, on the ground, to Mara standing over her, both of them in tears* Tell anyone what?  
  
Kit: *looks at him and becomes scared scooting back* Don't come near me!  
  
Mara: *shakes her head and runs from the garden*  
  
Duo: *is left alone with Kit* Kit... what's wrong?  
  
Kit: *jumps upright and backs away* Wrong? Nothing's wrong....  
  
Duo: *looks at her* I'm not stupid... now come here, I won't hurt you...  
  
Kit: *breathes hard* I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone, she - she knows! She'll tell! *Is hysterical now*  
  
Duo: *grabs her by the shoulders and holds her while staring down into her face with those big pretty cobalt blue eyes* *quietly* please... tell me... I can help you... *worried* please...  
  
Kit: *looks up at him, much like a mouse looks at a cat* I - I can't! I can't tell! They'd kill me! If they found out! They'd kill me!  
  
Duo: *wraps his arms around her to comfort her/make sure she doesn't escape* I won't let anyone kill you... trust me... no one will get near you while I'm around... *grabs her chin and forces her to look at him* Listen to me! No one's told me anything, I'm waiting for you to do so... I would never turn you in to anywhere... I'm worried about you... and I promise no one will get you... calm down...  
  
Kit: *takes several deep breaths* I-I...  
  
Duo: *strokes her cheek* What? *SoothinglyYou can tell me...  
  
Kit: I was an OZ soldier! I turned traitor and they're out to get me! They know where I am, I know many things! I could tell anyone, but they're trying to get me before I can tell! They're looking for me! everywhere! *colapses a little in his arms*  
  
Duo: *frowns holding her , continuing to stroke her cheek* *thoughtfully* Hmmm.. quite a predicament... first things first... I want to make sure you are safe.. Heero's gunna kill me for not trying to get information from you but I won't push it and that's his problem... *grins* I'll take you to your room. You need some sleep....  
  
Kit: *struggles* You're gonna tell! You're gonna tell the others!  
  
Duo: Not now I'm not and they'll wanna help you... some of them are traitors... Zechs and Noin worked for the original Oz... so did Une and Sally... Wufei was a soldier in the Mareimai Faction and Mara was it's leader! and now Mara's grandfather runs the new Oz.. they were all traitors... they won't hate you.. they'll want to help you...  
  
Kit: No they won't! I know our kind! They'll turn me in! I know it! *tries to break out of his arms* Let me go!  
  
Duo: *holds her tighter* No! Why are you being so difficult!... I... I was a traitor once too... I was a traitor to Solo. To Sister Helen. Father Maxwell. To.... to the men who thought up operation meteor... man... I'm so... alone... *lets go of her and looks up at the stars*  
  
Kit: *stands surprised he let her go* Are you ok? *looks at him*  
  
Duo: *is standing there with his face towards the stars, oblivious to her, reliving his own painful memories* *whispers to himself* So... alone... *blinks and looks at her* Oh... What did you say?  
  
Kit: *steps closer to him* You're not alone, trust me, you're not alone  
  
Duo: *looks at her* What's that supposed to mean? Sure I have all of them... but if they knew... about my past...*stops* ... I guess I'll always be alone... that's the fate for the God of Death...  
  
Kit: *looks at him closer* No one knows anything about my past! The OZ thing is just a small part! *whips away from him and runs a few steps, stopping and putting her face in her hands*  
  
Duo: *sighs* You and I... we're alike... but... if you want to be alone... I can leave you out here...  
  
Kit: *snaps up and starts freaking again* No! You can't leave me! They'll find me! They know where I am! They have eyes everywhere!  
  
Duo: *depressed* Okay... *holds out his hand to her* Come with me?  
  
Kit: *still a little freaked grabs his hand tightly* OK, I'll go with you, but you can't say anything!  
  
Duo: I won't... I'll just take you to your room... get you some chill pills, which is what we call Wufei's medication, and make sure you're safe in bed okay?  
  
Kit: *looks around paranoid* Okay....I guess *is seeing things in the shadows* Can we..go in now?  
  
Duo: *leads her inside, with questioning looks from everyone as they take a shortcut through the library, and upstairs to her room* *points to a chair piled high with clothes that the seamstress brought up* I guess you should change... *after Kit changed in the bathroom Duo tucks her into the bed* *slowly* See you're all safe now... I'm gunna turn off the light and leave the room okay? But if you need anything my room is right down stairs a few rooms away from Heero's...  
  
Kit: *looks around in every corner* Ok...I'll...be...fine....  
  
Duo: *nods as he backs to the door and shuts out the light* Good night... *shuts the doors when he leaves*  
  
Kit: Night....*stares around at the shadows* *shivers and fall asleep* 


	4. The Night

*a quiet childish voices speaks from the shadows, waking her* You cant keep it a secret you know...  
  
Kit: *sits up suddenly* Who are you?! What do you want?!*looks frantically around*  
  
Mara: *steps from the shadows into the faint glow cast by the moonlight through the window, wearing a white flannel night gown and looking as creepy as one of the children of the corn with her ice blue eyes that seem to glow eerily*  
  
Kit: *screams a little and scrambles back in her bed* What - what are you doing here!  
  
Mara: *opens the window she was standing by and lets a breeze flow silently through the room* No one can keep a secret for long... *her white teeth flash in a grin* Even me...I have my own secret...  
  
Kit: *scoots back farther in her bed* You! You're gonna turn me in!  
  
Mara: Why do you think OZ knew of the Pilot's whereabouts? Blood is thicker than water... I still serve my grandfather... Leader of OZ... I'm a sort of "inside spy" if you will... those stupid Preventers never should have trusted me... they should have listened to that Dorothy Catalonia.. she knew.. but I made sure she was silenced.. *grins evilly* If I turn you into OZ they might even make ME leader... Oh to have such power once again...  
  
Kit: *stares at her* You! You're the one! You know what I know!  
  
Mara: As of tomorrow night your precious Duo and those other sniveling idiots will be destroyed... and you can't do anything about it! In fact maybe I'll have Duo taken to the OZ head quarters... I'll have him tortured and make you watch! I'll pretend to be captured as well and tell him YOU betrayed him! *Laughs maliciously* Just like you betrayed your family...  
  
Kit: *sits up* You wouldn't! I'll stop you! I didn't betray them! I didn't! That was a different me! I never killed my family!!!!  
  
Mara: You think Duo's going to care about that when he's in chains being burned to death by a flame thrower?... or.... shot repeatedly... or...or... heheee... the possibilities of torture are endless!  
  
Kit: I'll stop you! I swear I will! *sits up farther in her bed*  
  
Mara: And what are you going to do? Tell them of my plans? You think they'll actually believe you?! You who they've only known a day?! They'll turn you in themselves and my plan for massacre will go on without a hitch!  
  
Kit: Duo! Duo will believe me!  
  
Mara: *smiles* Oh yes he would... but alas, Duo is, as of this moment, being taken out of his room by some of my agents who work as staff here... I put drugs in his dinner...  
  
Kit: * jumps out of the bed* You little! You hurt him I'll kill you! You know me, You know I can kill almost anything, and even you are not immortal, Mara. *sneers*  
  
*A figure moves out of the shadows by the door*  
  
Duo: *grins at Kit* My my, I didn't know you cared... *turns to Marameiai* I've been watching you... I suppose you didn't notice when I didn't eat my dinner? You actually think I'd leave her alone, especially when I suspect you? I wasn't sure before but when I saw you in the garden I knew... you were just trying to get her to tell you she was a "traitor" YOURE THE TRAITOR MARIEMAI KUSHRENADA!  
  
Kit: *looks at Duo* Duo! You're ok!  
  
Mara: *eyes widen then she pulls a gun from nowhere and points it at Kit* YOU MAKE ONE STEP DUO AND I'LL KILL HER! *sneers* just like I killed Lily!...  
  
Duo: *eyes widen* No.... you... killed...Lily?...  
  
Kit: *looks from Duo to Mara* Duo! She won't kill me I know too much, I'm valuable, run while you still can!  
  
Duo: *is in shock* N...no... She killed...Lily...  
  
Mara: *Smiles* Yes I killed her... she suspected me as well and confronted me about it... the fool...  
  
Duo: *Screams* YOU KILLED THE ONLY GIRL I EVER LOVED?!!!!*Lunges at Mara*  
  
Kit: *jumps and knocks Duo out of the way* No! She'll kill you!  
  
*Duo and kit roll out of the way just as Mara pulls the trigger and shoots a hole in the carpet*  
  
Duo: *glares* gee Mara, you have such good aim *grins like a smart ass*  
  
Kit: *jumps up and lunges at Mara, knocking the gun from her hand* Foolish child! You'll bring the others!  
  
Duo: *sighs* That may not be such a bad idea... they need to know that Marimeiai is a traitor...  
  
Kit: *stands staring at mara* Then go get them, I can handle her * grabs Mara's arms*  
  
Duo: *comes back in a few minutes later with Heero behind him*  
  
Heero: *pulls out a gun and levels it to Mara's head* Kit, let go of her... I'll take it from here...  
  
Kit: *slowly lets go of her and backs away*  
  
Heero: *grabs Mara by the arm and turns her over to Zechs and Une who had just appeared in the doorway* *turns to Kit* Are you all right?  
  
Kit: *looks around aware that everyone knows somethings up with her now* I'm fine...  
  
Relena: *walks into the room* Hello... Kit is it? I'm Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian... *motions for everyone but Duo and Kit to leave* *after they leave she turns back to Kit* Now I know that you worked for OZ... but I also understand the circumstances under which you had to serve them... you had no choice and all of us understand that... we will NOT turn you in... in fact... we will keep you safe for as long as you want...  
  
Kit: * looks at Relena* You don't know anything, all you know is that I worked for them, you have no idea...*turns away*  
  
Relena: Maybe I dont, but this is a high security facility and there are cameras everywhere in the grounds... I already saw the tape of you and Mara talking in the garden... you said OZ killed your family and captured you... now that doesn't seem like you worked for them willingly now does it?  
  
Kit: *raises her eyebrow* What makes you think I was talking the truth?  
  
Relena: Because if Duo can trust you so can I... were you telling the truth?  
  
Kit: *turns back to face them* Not the entire truth, as you did I suspected Mara, and she knows about me, so not the whole truth was told...but she knew it already  
  
Relena: *uses her most diplomatic persuasive voice* Would you like to tell us now? None is here but Duo and me, and whatever is said in this room will never leave it... you may be able to help us defeat OZ...  
  
Kit: If I were to help you, where would that leave me? They know where Mara is, Mara told them I'm here, they'll come for me any moment now..  
  
Duo: *takes her hand* Then I can get you outta here.. I promise you'll be safe... I have lotsa friends in lotsa places... we can always stay one step ahead of OZ... I've been hiding all my life... it wouldn't be any different now and I'd enjoy the company...I'm so good at hiding that even Heero can't find me most of the time.  
  
Kit: *pulls away* You think it will work!? It wont! They're every where, and they'll do anything to get me! I know things that I'm not supposed to, they know I could spill at any moment....  
  
Duo: *raises his eyebrows* How the heck do you think I haven't been caught in 3 years.. they CAN'T find us! It ALAWAYS works! OZ leaders are stupid.. they belive in honorable battles, not guerrilla tactics...  
  
Kit: *looks darkly at him* If you were OZ you would want me back....*sighs* but if it can help, I'll go with you  
  
Duo: *grins* You've made the right choice... *turns to Relena* Rel, think you can handle transportation, fake ID's, and passports?  
  
Relena: *nods*  
  
Duo: *turns to Kit* well. looks like you're going to die your hair blonde *grins*  
  
Kit: *makes a face* Blonde! I hate blonde!  
  
Duo: *shrugs* well you are dieing your hair.. and getting contacts... you are gunna hafta look completely different...  
  
Kit: *sighs* Ok, anything but blonde though!  
  
Duo: *looks at Kit* I suppose you should get some sleep, we'll be leaving very early in the morning...  
  
Kit: *nods and looks at Relena* Yes, sleep is good.  
  
Duo: *leaves the room whistling nonchalantly*  
  
Relena: *looks at Kit* Will you be all right? I can send in guards to guard you if you want...  
  
Kit: *looks back at her, not totally trusting her* I'm perfectly fine, thank you...  
  
Relena: *nods* Goodnight then *leaves the room*  
  
Kit: *smirks after her and goes back to bed* Finally 


	5. The Flight

Duo: *the next morning comes into her room at 5:30 am* *pokes her whispering* Hey! Kit... *yells* WAKE UP!!!!!!  
  
Kit: *jumps* Aaah! They're here! Spare me! I'll tell you everything! *wakes up* Oh, I'm up! *sits up*  
  
Duo: *grins* Good Morning Sunshine... *hands her 5 boxes of hair dye* Uhhh Quatre got these. There's like 5 different colors.... I couldn't get hold of any contacts on such short notice but here are some cool sunglasses! *Pulls a pair of silver rimmed sunglasses from the pocket of his leather jacket* You have clothes. *points to the pile of clothes on the chair* So uh... when you're dressed I'll be down stairs in the banquet hall with breakfast...  
  
Kit: *yawns and nods* Ok, see you down there...  
  
Duo: *goes down to the banquet hall and waits for Kit*  
  
Kit: *finishes dying her hair black and gets dressed, then walks down into the hall* well, here I am! *is dressed in all black*  
  
Duo: *grins* Hey!!! My favorite color... nice... *sips his coffee and points to the chair next to his*  
  
Kit: *sits* I thought it would match my hair  
  
Duo: *nods* *mouth full of toast* wooks good... *swallows* looks good... there's food right there... help yourself... *points to the tray heaped with food in front of them and the empty plate next to it*  
  
Kit: *takes a piece of toast and chews slowly* So when are we leaving?  
  
Duo: As soon as we're done with breakfast....  
  
Kit: *looks at the quickly disappearing food* So in a few minutes then?  
  
Duo: *nods with his mouth full* There are maid people upstairs right now packing your stuff and taking it to the car....  
  
Kit: *nods and finishes her toast and sits back* Ok, how far away is the place?  
  
Duo: *shrugs* Honestly? I have no idea where we're going... we'll know when we get there.... I just drive.... and eventually I get to a place that I deem safe.....  
  
Kit: *blinks and falls back in her chair* Oh! *sets the chair back up and sits in it again* So we're gonna be driving for who knows how long?!  
  
Duo: Yeah... but isn't it a good thing? I mean if WE don't know where we're going than there's no way OZ could find out!  
  
Kit: *sighs* I guess..  
  
Duo: And we won't just be driving.... we might go to space....  
  
Kit: *falls over again* Space!?!?!  
  
Duo: *shrugs* Why not? There are lots of colonies out there... I was born on a colony you know...  
  
Kit: *stands back up again* But...space!?  
  
Duo: Yeah... space... *looks at her* you might just get to ride in my Gundam...Death Scythe Hell Custom 002...  
  
Kit: *looks at him unbelieving* Like I know how to fly a Gundam, I'm sure they're harder to fly than the OZ suits...  
  
Duo: They are.. but YOU wouldn't be flying, I would.... you'd just get to ride with me... I can fit two people...  
  
Kit: *rolls her yes* Yeah, you're probably right not to trust me with a thing like that.  
  
Duo: *grins* Now I never said that...  
  
Kit: *smiles* So, I take it I don't get to say goodbye to the others? *noticing the empty plates*  
  
Duo: Well... they're all gone... Relena's at a meeting on one of the Colonies... Quatre's with her... Heero, Wufei, and Trowa are all on missions... and Zechs and Une are in court taking Maramaiai before a judge to find out what her fate will be... and Noin and Sally are at the Preventer Head quarters in Washington DC...  
  
Kit: Oh, they sure leave quickly around here *stands* Well then, ready to go?  
  
Duo: *nods and reaches into his jacket* Here... *hands her a license and a passport* Your new name is... Kitara Maxwell... *smirks* You're going to pretend to be my wife... we tell people we're on our honeymoon *trying not to bust out laughing cause he knows kit will hate the whole thing*  
  
Kit: *looks indignant* Your wife!?!?! Our honeymoon!?? How did I get sucked into this!?! This isn't fair!  
  
Duo: *grins* I dunno... all I can tell you is that as of this moment you're life will be a lot more interesting.... Now come on we have to go to one more place before we leave. *leads her to a locked room in the basement* *takes out a key and unlocks the door to reveal a room full of weapons* Well take your pick... a small gun would be preferable. We don't wanna be noticed.  
  
Kit: *is in awe at the weaponry* Well, let see, I was a swordsperson for OZ, I tend to be better with a blade* chooses a dagger and a small pistol* There that should do  
  
Duo: *nods* All right then let's book it... *leads her out to the front of the mansion to where a jet black Ferrari convertible is parked* Compliments of Quatre... I figured we should ride in style...*grins*  
  
Kit: *smiles* My favorite way to ride *hops in* *leans back in her seat* The perfect car...  
  
Duo: *5 hours later pulls into a gas station in the middle of nowhere* I'm gunna get some food.. want anything?  
  
Kit: *thinks* um...some beef jerky would be nice, some sort of drink too  
  
Duo: *gets outta the car and comes back a few minutes later with a bag of munchies* *looks scared* *gets quickly in the car and punches it* *once on the highway her turns to her* There were OZ agents in there! Seriously!  
  
Kit: *blanks* There were!? Why?! *shivers a bit* This is not good....  
  
Duo: *sighs* I wonder how they've tracked us...  
  
Kit: *looks very worried and scared* I told you they'd find me! I told you! *shivers more*  
  
Duo: Is there a black car following us?  
  
Kit: *looks frightened* Yes....what about it?  
  
Duo: That's the same car that was parked in the gas station parking lot...  
  
Kit: *almost faints* It's them! Right!? It's them! *shrinks in her seat*  
  
Duo: *nods slowly* I think so... I'm gunna see if they follow us... watch them in your side mirror and tell me if they follow... *switches lanes* Did they follow?  
  
Kit: *looks* Yes..they did *sighs* Stop somewhere, let me out, if they keep following you I'll not be there and you'll be safe....  
  
Duo: *looks at her* I won't be safe! I'm a Gundam Pilot remember?  
  
Kit: *is starting to freak again* But I'm sure they'll have forgotten you! I'm the only thing they're after at this time....  
  
Duo: No you arent... now... this is a special car... know why?  
  
Kit: *looks at him strangely, still freaking a bit* No, why?  
  
Duo: *grins* It has four wheel drive! *puts the hood up and turns suddenly going out onto the rough terrain of the forest bordering the highway*  
  
Kit: *is completely shocked* Just how is this supposed to help?!  
  
Duo: Well they can't follow us! *and sure enough the OZ agents were left on the highway*  
  
Kit: *looks behind them* But now they know for sure we're running from them!  
  
Duo: I think they already knew that! It was either stay on the road or get shot at... I think I chose well...  
  
Kit: *rolls her eyes* Great, now they're sure to know it's me....*looks like she's gonna cry* And on top of that, I'm stuck with another wanted person! And we have to pretend to be married!  
  
Duo: *slams on the brakes and turns to her* Look... I asked you to come with me, you had a choice... if I had left you at that store you would probably be with OZ again... *glaring* So excuse me for trying to help...  
  
Kit: *glares back* I'm not the one who asked this to come apon me! You think I like this?! I apreciate your help! But still...it seems futile, they will always find me, you have no idea how many times I've escaped from them! and on my own! *looks scared and is lost in memories*  
  
Duo: *sighs* I'm going for a walk... *gets out of the car and looks around the pine tree filled clearing they're in* *spots a path and heads towards it*  
  
Kit: *freaks* You're gonna leave me here!?!*sits in the car, being freaked out* I knew he'd leave me....  
  
Duo: *turns back* are you coming?  
  
Kit: *looks at him* But...you said....*hops out and walks up next to him* Where are we going?  
  
Duo: *shrugs* I dunno... just stretching our legs... enjoying the great outdoors...  
  
Kit: But are you sure it's safe? *edges nearer to him*  
  
Duo: *throws his arm around her shoulder* Sure its safe! We've got weapons...  
  
Kit: *shivers with the thought of OZ hiding behind the next tree* Whatever you say...  
  
Duo: *they come into a clearing with a huge lake* *takes out a button thing and presses it* *a huge black bat winged robot starts to rise form the lake's depths* Well looky here *grins and winks* What a coincidence... my Gundam happens to be here...  
  
Kit: *falls back at the sight of it, sitting on the ground* So.. that's a Gundam?....I never got to see one so close...  
  
Duo: *holds out his hand to help her up* Shall we?  
  
Kit: *takes his hand in awe, still staring at the Gundam* Ok.....  
  
Duo: *opens the hatch and watches as the chain slides down* *grabs the chain with one hand and wraps his other arm around Kit's waist... the chain pulls them up into the Gundam's cot pit* *lets go of her and sits in the seat while telling her to stand or sit on the floor behind the seat*  
  
Kit: *stands behind the seat, rubbing at her waist a little* There, this fine?  
  
Duo: *nods and shuts the hatch* *a number of screens light up showing terrain maps, News casts about the pilots, tactical stuff, and surprisingly one screen is showing Jerry Springer*  
  
Kit: *looks in shock and laughs* Jerry Springer! My god! *falls over laughing*  
  
Duo: Hey... can't miss my daily dose of Jerry now can I? *grins charmingly*  
  
Kit: *pulls herself up on the back of the seat, still laughing* I hope you know that's a totally fake show, you do know that, right?  
  
Duo: *fake pouty face* You're destroying my delusions!  
  
Kit: *pats his head* There, there, its ok..everyone learns the truth sometime, much like Santa and the Easter Bunny  
  
Duo: *his eyes widen* The...there's no Santa... *pretending to cry*  
  
Kit: *looks at him, trying not to laugh* Nope, none at all....  
  
Duo: I'm sad now... will you hold me? *surpressing a grin*  
  
Kit: *kinda hugs him from behind the seat* Better now?  
  
Duo: *looks at her surprised* WOW! Most girls I ask that won't hug me! But of course.. maybe that's 'cause I stop random people on the streets and hug them...  
  
Kit: *looks at him* Ok..you're scaring me....  
  
Duo: I do that to most people... now... ready for take off?  
  
Kit: *holds onto the back of the chair* Sure..  
  
Duo: *flips some switches and grabs the control stick thing* Then here we go! *they beging to take off and they get feeling you get in an airplane like your stomach is dropping*  
  
Kit: *falls back behind the seat with a muffled thump* Ow! That hurt!  
  
Duo: *turns to look at her* Are you okay?  
  
Kit: *stands back up, not looking all that well* I'm fine, just not good in aircraft of anysort is all...  
  
Duo: Ahh... you oughtta sit back down... we're leaving the earth's atmosphere... it can get extremely hot... and quite bumpy since the atmosphere erodes the shields  
  
Kit: *looks even sicker and sits down behind the seat* We're going into space then?!  
  
Duo: Yea... *a computer voice says "Leaving earth's atmosphere in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."* WHOO HOO!!! *Clenches his teeth as the machine starts going REALLY fast and the shields begin to burn*  
  
Kit: *faints*  
  
Duo: *yells* You all right back there?!  
  
Kit: *comes out of it at the sound of his voice* I'm......Ah! *screams as they almost run into something much like an asteroid*  
  
Duo: *laughs as they zoom into the calm of space*  
  
Kit: *climbs, panting, onto the back of the seat leaning over his head* I fail to see anything funny in this!!!  
  
Duo: *leans back and puts the Gundam on auto pilot* *gets on his knees and turns around resting his head on the seat back* *looks up at her leaning over him* Your reaction to space flight is funny...  
  
Kit: *kinda glares at him* It's not funny at all! It's not my fault I don't take to flight of anykind  
  
Duo: *smiles* Ahhh... I see... well it's not so bad now is it? You and I... drifting together in space... alone... *grins cheekily*  
  
Kit: *is still not feeling well from the take-off* Well space itself is ok, but the takeoff wasnt very pleasant....  
  
Duo: *shrugs* It never is...  
  
Kit: Well how was I supposed to know that?! I've never been in space...  
  
Duo: Never?  
  
Kit: *shakes her head* Nope, although I had many chances, I never have  
  
Duo: There's a first time for everything... *shivers* I keep forgeting how cold it is up here... *switches on the heater* That's better. We'll be here for awhile... * sighs*  
  
Kit: *shivers a bit herself* We are?! *thinks of something* It is cold here...cold like....*shakes her head* Oh, never mind, where are we going?  
  
Duo: *shrugs* I dunno... whatever colony we hit first...  
  
Kit: We're going to the colonies?!  
  
Duo: Where else would we go?  
  
Kit: I-I dunno, I just thought, well unm.... I dunno  
  
Duo: We'll probably go to my apartment on the L-2 colony...  
  
Kit: But I thought you lived.....with Quatre *giggles*  
  
Duo: *laughs too* Number one I'm not gay... I just mooch off people... and two... I need to get away form him sometimes... I seriously think HE'S gay...  
  
Kit: *laughs* That's what I kinda thought..I wasn't sure about you though I guess I hoped you weren't....  
  
Duo: *his eyes widen* *grins* Reallyyyy?????  
  
Kit: Well, um....yeah *blushes* I hoped you weren't like Quatre's...um....  
  
Duo: *laughs* B**ch? His *laughing* man hoe?  
  
Kit: *laughs with him* Yeah, it's a good thing you aren't, eh?  
  
Duo: Yeah... 'cause that leave me free for, oh I dunno,... girls? *grins*  
  
Kit: *smiles* I guess....  
  
Duo: *grins and looks at the vid window showing outside* The stars are so close...  
  
Kit: *looks out at them* They're so beautiful.....  
  
Duo: *sighs* Yeah... but the moon... it's like a grave yard so close...  
  
Kit: *looks at it* It looks so cold, and lonely..*shivers*  
  
Duo: Yeah... space in itself is very lonely... but this time I've got you with me so it's not so bad...  
  
Kit: *shrugs* It seems lonely everywhere, I suppose it's better with some company along..  
  
Duo: Especially company as nice and pretty as you. *smiles*  
  
Kit: *blushes and slaps him lightly on the shoulder* Oh you, you're just saying that!  
  
Duo: *looks away, actually blushing* N...no I'm not... I... really do like you....  
  
Kit: *leans forward trying to look at his face* My my, look at this, the mighty Shinigami, blushing...  
  
Duo: *still blushing and not looking at her* Yeah... well....  
  
Kit: * blushes even worse herself* Yeah well I like you too  
  
Duo: *looks at her grinning* Uh... good... *laughs sheepishly* Man am I lame....  
  
Kit: *laughs a bit* No, just un-expirienced I guess  
  
Duo: Actually I'm quite the ladies man... but... uh.... I've never really felt this way about any other girl. Sure I liked them but I never went out with each girl more than once...  
  
Kit: *looks kinda wierd but nods at him any way* I see, *looks back at the moon and stars*  
  
Duo: *sighs and leans back in his chair* I believe I'll get a little shut eye... It's been a long day...  
  
Kit: *nods* You do that, I'll keep watch or whatever.  
  
Duo: Why don't we switch places... this seat is more comfortable... it's leather...  
  
Kit: *shrugs* Whatever you wish..  
  
Duo: *stands up and scoots back where Kit is... squishing her against the wall* Uhh... oops.... sorry.... *moves around and only manages to trap her more and get his braid tangled around her arm* geez!  
  
Kit: *carefully unwraps his braid from her arm* There we go *jumps over the seat and sits there, looking at the screens*  
  
Duo: *a little disappointed at the fact that she was able to get untangled so quickly* *leans/sits against the wall and yawns*  
  
Kit: *looks back at him* You sure you don't want to sit up here?  
  
Duo: *shakes his head* No it's okay!  
  
Kit: *shrugs and stares forward* Whatever you want...  
  
Duo: *looks at the back of her head and smiles to himself*  
  
Kit: *sits forward and kinda bored, begins putting her hair into pigtail braids*  
  
Duo: *falling asleep* You are very p...* yawn* pretty...  
  
Kit: *smiles and turns back to face him* Thank you, but you need to sleep now.  
  
Duo: *nods and falls asleep* *wakes up suddenly a few hours later and, without even looking at the screens* We're almost there.  
  
Kit: *is sound asleep in the chair*  
  
Duo: *looks at her and smiles, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face* *softly* Hey... we're almost there...  
  
Kit: *sits up, forgetting where she was for a moment* No! I'll tell you anything! Just not that! *sees Duo* Oh, um..what'd you say?  
  
Duo: *looking at her strangely* We're almost there...  
  
Kit: *looks scared she'd said something wrong* Oh, I see.... I didn't talk in my sleep did I?  
  
Duo: *lies* No... *suddenly takes her hands and says fiercly* I promise they won't get you... I won't let them...  
  
Kit: *looks at him, taken back by the strange look on his face* You've said that before....  
  
Duo: Yeah I know...but... *lets go of her hands and sighs* Oh... I dunno....  
  
Kit: *stares at him, a strange look on her face* You looked funny just then...  
  
Duo: Funny?... uh... *blushing*  
  
Kit: *taps him on the head* Earth to Duo, I think were here. *looks at the colony coming into veiw*  
  
Duo: *looks into her eyes for a moment then shakes his head* Uh... I need to sit in the seat....  
  
Kit: *swiftly moves* 


	6. The Dance

Duo: *sits down, puts on the Gundam's cloaking device, and lands in the colonies "dock"* *the Gundam turns off and he turns to her* I almost don't wanna leave... I liked being in here w...with you...  
  
Kit: *smiles* It was nice, I admit, but not to be mean, I wanna see the colony!  
  
Duo: *opens up the hatch and lets the chain down* Do you need help getting out or can you do it yourself?  
  
Kit: *stands and sways a litle at the sudden gravity* I..think I can do it alone...*slides down the chain*  
  
Duo: *follows her down then looks around* *spots an odd looking guy in a Hawaiian shirt among the mechanics* HEY HOWARD!!!  
  
Kit: *looks at the strange guy, instantly marking the guy as extremely odd*  
  
Duo: *talks quietly with him for a minute then Howard goes into his office* *Duo looks at kit* He's calling someone to pick us up...  
  
Kit: *shrugs and looks around*  
  
Duo: *leads her outside and they sit on the curb to wait*  
  
Kit: *is looking around, too busy to notice an Oz type car drive by*  
  
Duo: *grabs her wrist, and pulls her back into the hangar* Did you see that?  
  
Kit: *looks at him questioningly* See what?  
  
Duo: The OZ car!  
  
Kit: *suddenly comes to* OZ?! here?!?!? No! And we just got here!  
  
Duo: Don't worry... all colonies have an OZ military base... we'll be fine... *grins* Mrs. Maxwell...  
  
Kit: *makes a humorus face* You know, it seems to match me quite well.....  
  
Duo: *smiles* I thought you didn't want to pretend to be married to me...  
  
Kit: *shrugs, blushing* I guess it's not all that bad.  
  
Duo: Oh, by the way, I forgot to give this to you earlier *pulls a ring case thing out of his jacket and tosses it to her* If were pretending to be married you gotta have a ring...  
  
Kit: *opens the box* My god! How the hell did you ever afford something like this?! *pulls it out and looks at it*  
  
Duo: *shrugs* loan from Quatre... that's a real 10 karat diamond and the ring itself is 24 karats...  
  
Kit: *is staring at it in shock and awe*  
  
Duo: *nervous* D...do you like it?  
  
Kit: *looks at him incrediously* Like it?!?! I love it!!!!  
  
Duo: Oh... *blushing* good... I'm glad you like it...  
  
Kit: *kinda shuffles her feet thinking, then gives him a huge hug, then turning back around she faced the window*  
  
Duo: *looks at her surprised* Oh what the heck! *grabs her around the waist, twirls her around, and kisses her* *lets go and stumbles back* Uh... sorry...  
  
Kit: *looks shocked, then laughs* Well at least I'm not the only one! *moves forward and looks into his eyes*  
  
Duo: *looks at her* *smiles* Well... this is an interesting turn of events....  
  
Kit: *looks back* Indeed  
  
Duo: Yeah.. *Is about to kiss her again when a car pulls up and the driver honks* Hey Duo! *a girl with short purple hair who looks somewhat like Duo is sitting in the drivers seat*  
  
Kit: *looks at the girl suspiciously* *pokes Duo* Who's that?  
  
Duo: *Grins* HILDE! Haven't seen you in awhile!  
  
Hilde: *gets out of the car and gives Duo a quick hug* Whose your friend?  
  
Duo: *grins* Hilde this is Kit... Kit this is my sister Hilde... well actually she isn't really my sister but I've known her so long she's like a kid sister to me...  
  
Kit: *looks at the woman, nodding curtly, not really liking her* Hello  
  
Hilde: *smiles at Kit uncertainly* Um... hi... *whispers to Duo* What's her problem?  
  
Duo: *looks at Kit then back at Hilde* Aahhhh she... she thinks you and I...uh...*Hilde and Duo burst out laughing*  
  
Hilde: *grins* Oh yeah! Like I would ever date Duo??! That'd be like... Dating your brother! Its SICK!!  
  
Kit: *makes a Trowa-like emotionless face and says nothing*  
  
Duo: *shakes his head laughing and climbs inot the front seat motioning for Kit to take the front passenger seat, while Hilde climbs in back* Ya know Hilde, you're only 15... you shouldn't be driving...  
  
Hilde: *sighs* Duo im 16! You forgot my birthday! AGAIN!  
  
Duo: *sighs* Oh man I'm sorry Hilde... I'll...buy you an ice cream cone or something...  
  
Kit: *sits in the passenger seat and stares out the window, not taking any part in the discussion  
  
Duo: *looks at Kit* You okay?  
  
Kit: Just fine *looks out towards the houses and stuff*  
  
*They pull up in front of Hilde's junk yard part place*  
  
Hilde: *gets out* Thanks Duo! Visit me sometime!  
  
Duo*After Hilde leaves, turns to Kit and kisses her cheek* She's only a friend I swear...  
  
Kit: *looks to him calculating, then loses her emotionless face and smiles* As you say.  
  
Duo: *they drive around and then reach Duo's apartment complex* *gets out of the car then opens Kit's door* *bows* After you Madame...  
  
Kit: *steps out and looks around* This is where you live? It's small...  
  
Duo: *nods and leads her to an upstairs apartment and unlocks the door* *goes into the living room where theres clothes all over the floor and the leather furniture, there's also dust everywhere*  
  
Kit: *makes a disgusted face then turns to Duo with a determined look* It's a good thing you brought a woman here *immediately starts picking things up*  
  
Duo: *looks abashed* Aauuuhhh!!!! But please don't make my bed... I like having my black silk sheets in utter disarray....  
  
Kit: *looks at it in horror* Fine, it's not like I'm sleeping there!*continues picking everything else up then breaks out a duster*  
  
Duo: *blinks* Well. You might have to. There's only one bedroom and one bed... so I'll take the couch...  
  
Kit: *shrugs* Suit your self; if I'm sleeping there, I'm making the bed!  
  
Duo: *cringes* Oh... all right... *looks at the duster in surprise* Where'd that come from?! I didn't know I had any cleaning supplies!  
  
Kit: *smiles* You don't! *starts dusting everything*  
  
Duo: *sighs and flings himself onto the couch* *pulls her by the back of the shirt so that she falls on him then he kisses her* *grins* Sorry... just had to do that...  
  
Kit: *sits there in shockUwell...I don't mind it, next time, just warn me *tickles his face with the duster*  
  
Duo: *laughs then sneezes*  
  
Kit: *stands and dusts more* Do you have any food stuff here? I suppose not, seeing as you've been gone *finishes dusting and starts on making the bed*  
  
Duo: When I left I think there was milk.... but... I usually eat out...  
  
Kit: I see *opens the small refrigerator, quickly closing it again* It's probably safer to eat out!  
  
Duo: *nods* Is there anything alive in there?  
  
Kit: *looks like she is going to clean the whole fridge out* Couldn't tell, but there was something in there!  
  
Duo: I don't see why you must clean... If I can live in this you can...  
  
Kit: *makes a horrified face* im sure its breaking several health codes just to be in here! *smiles* besides im living here too for now!  
  
Duo: Ya know... that's exactly what Quatre said when he visited... *Duo smirked* He tried to clean too but I threw him out..  
  
Kit: *frowns* If you threw me out I'd end up hurting you...  
  
Duo: I wouldn't throw you out... just Quatre... he..uh... tired to hang up pink frilly curtains...  
  
Kit: *cringes* Eeeeewwww  
  
Duo: So, what'do ya want for dinner? I could order pizza or chinese. or I could go get some hamburgers...  
  
Kit: *shrugs* Whatever you wish...  
  
Duo: All right I'll go get hamburgers... *jumps up and grabs his keys from the counter* Lock the door and the dead bolt and the chain lock... don't answer the door... if the phone rings check the caller ID.. If it says "Preventors agency" or "Winner, Quatre"... go ahead and answer and take a message... and if anyone tries to get in... there's a fire escape outside my bedroom window...  
  
Kit: *nods* Ok.....I'll remember that *watches him leave* 


	7. The Shadows

Duo: *leaves* *a couple minutes after he goes the phone rings* * caller ID says "Preventors agency" *  
  
Kit: *answers* hello?  
  
Phone: *It's Heero and he sounds surprised* Uh... hi... is Duo around?  
  
Kit: Um.....no who is this?  
  
Heero: Heero... Kit right?... *sound like he's trying not to laugh* Duo took you to his apartment?!  
  
Kit: *sounds kinda angry* Yeah, so?  
  
Heero: That place is a pigsty! If I were trying to impress a girl I'd never take her to a hole like that... I figured he'd take you to one of Quatre's penthouses and say it was his... that's Duo for you... the idiot...  
  
Kit: Well, I cleaned it, it's not dirty now.  
  
Heero: *snorts* Well you must really like him to even set foot in there let alone clean it... I called to tell Duo the verdict at Marimai's hearing... I suppose you'd like to know?  
  
Kit: *suddenly sounds kinda weird* Yes, yes I would  
  
Heero: Well she's going for a life sentence in some maximum security lockdown for treason against the Earth's Sphere and for her previous crimes... trying to take over the world and being involved in quite a few assassinations... Maramaia tried to say you were a traitor to us... so we uh... got you diplomatic immunity and Earths Sphere Military protection...  
  
Shanell Maxwell: So?! That won't keep OZ from me! Fool! Now they'll be after me double!  
  
Heero: Actually it means something completely different... but if you're going to be rude I'll just hang up...  
  
Kit: *changes the tone of her voice* Sorry, just...I dunno, sorry 'bout that  
  
Heero: A war is not officially started until both sides sign papers agreeing... this war hasn't begun... OZ kills our diplomats and soldiers... we kill theirs.. but it's not war... I find this stupid... but what your diplomatic immunity means is that even if OZ captures you,... if they harm you... the Earths sphere alliance will start a war using the breach of immunity as a reason so we won't have to sign any thing and we out number them in everything... we could win a war within a month... only laws and chivalry are holding us back...  
  
Kit: I see...*thinks*  
  
Heero: *sighs* When Duo gets home tell him I called please *click* Kit: *stares at the phone* well! *slams it on the hook*  
  
Duo: *comes back in 20 minutes later with food from Burger King* *looks around* WOW! It looks great in here... it's almost like I don't even live here... *grins and hands her a coke*  
  
Kit: *smiles* Heero called....you need to call him back...*takes her coke*  
  
Duo: Allright... but first let's eat! *throws himself onto the couch and starts pigging out on a double whopper with everything on it*  
  
Kit: *looks shocked* Dont eat there! I just cleaned it!  
  
Duo: *looks up with a mouth full of food* wha... *swallows* what? I always eat in here... I can watch tv while I eat...  
  
Kit: *kinda does a womanly glare* You have a table, eat there!  
  
Duo: *blinks* Noin, Sally, Relena, Une, and Hilde have all given me that look... I still don't know what it means... I think they were coming onto me... *ignores her table comment and continues eating*  
  
Kit: *moves in front of him and turns off the tv, standing in the way of it* Go eat at the table!  
  
Duo: *looks up at her* Are you my mother? NO! You can't tell me what to do... *pouts*  
  
Kit: *waves a finger at him trying not to smile* but I AM your wife! *Giggles*  
  
Duo: *His eyes widen* *grins* Oh yeah... I guess you can tell me what to do then... *picks up his food and moves it to the table*  
  
Kit: *laughs and follows him to the table* I didn't think that would work!  
  
Duo: I was just messing with you... I know what happens when women get mad... you'd probably make me vacuum and sleep outside...  
  
Kit: *laughs and sits* Like I really would do that..*pretends to think* Not a bad idea though!  
  
Duo: I dunno you that well... and speaking of which... *looks her in the face* *serious tone* Will you tell me anything at all about your past? In return I'll tell you anything you want about my past...  
  
Kit: *looks deep into his eyes* I'll answer what you ask me.  
  
Duo: Okay... after dinner.... *after dinner they sit on the couch and he turns to her* Exactly how did you end up working with OZ?  
  
Kit: *grimaces then thinks* Um...well...it's been a long time, Hmm...oh yes, I remember. My father was doing business with them, I was enthralled by the organization, I was young and they took me in, after I ran away from home..  
  
Duo: Oh... now it's your turn... ask me whatever you want...  
  
Kit: *thinks* Well, how did you become a Gundam pilot?  
  
Duo: Ahh... well it's a long story... I ended up with the Sweeper group and they trained me to be a pilot for the original operation meteor... It was originally a massacre of everyone on Earth but I "stole" DeathScythe and went to earth to fight OZ...  
  
Kit: *nods* I see.  
  
Duo: Okay... why did you run away from home?  
  
Kit: *looks sad all of a sudden* My mother died, my father became weird, drunk all the time...I-I left I was the youngest, the only one left..  
  
Duo: oh... I'm sorry... now ask me something!!!... *grins stupidly*  
  
Kit: *smiles slightly* You have no family whatsoever?  
  
Duo: *sighs and looks down* Well... not that I know of... and...The only people I loved as family were killed... I was a war orphan... a guy named Solo found me... he was the leader of a street gang... he found me in an alley when I was a baby and he took care of me until I was 8... then he got sick... I tried to get the antidote... but he wouldn't take it... his last words were "we make a good Duo" that's where I got my first name... after Solo died a church took me in... The priest was Father Maxwell... he was great... so was Sister Helen... when I was 12 the colony revolted and they blew up Maxwell church... Sister Helen died in my arms... my last name is Maxwell after the church... after that I ended up with the sweeper group.  
  
Kit: *looks mad at herself for asking him that* Oh...I'm so sorry for you...  
  
Duo: *smiles* No reason to be sorry... now my turn... you don't have a boyfriend do you? I've had trouble with that in the past... gotten my ass kicked...  
  
Kit: *shrugs* Nope, never had one, unless you count the OZ people who kept hitting on me...and.uh.never mind, just them  
  
Duo: *nods* oh...  
  
Kit: *smiles awkwardly* A woman does certain things to gain information, But it's not all my fault either... *shudders a bit*  
  
Duo: *blinks* O...ohhhh.... uh... yeah... I'll just say I've never had to go to those extremes for information... *takes her hand* They didn't force you did they?...  
  
Kit: *shivers then steels herself* I think you know the answer to that question.. *kinda coldly*  
  
Duo: *pulls her to him and holds her* I am really sorry you had to go through all this...  
  
Kit: *shivers* It's not your fault....and there's not a whole lot one can do aout it now is there? *smiles kinda*  
  
Duo: Look... I'll quit asking you questions... it's obviously making you uncomfortable... *realizes he's still holding her and lets go quickly, blushing*  
  
Kit: *shrugs* It doesn't matter to me, ask as many as you need, I'm used to it  
  
Duo: *shrugs too* Ahh... got any more questions for me?  
  
Kit: How did you end up defeating OZ, that's the one thing I wasn't there for.  
  
Duo: When Wufei killed Treize and the rest of us stopped White Fang's ship from crashing into and destroying earth...  
  
Kit: *looks like she was pondering something* I see.....  
  
Duo:*suddenly theres a knock on the door followed by one doorbell ring adn 3 taps with the door knocker* Oh... it's Hilde...  
  
Kit: *tries not to make a face* That's nice...  
  
Duo: *gets up and answers the door*  
  
Hilde: *comes in and starts whispering frantically to Duo*  
  
Duo: *pulls away* Are you absolutely Sure?!  
  
Hilde: *nods and goes into the kitchen for a glass of water*  
  
Duo: *starts pacing*  
  
Kit: *is intently watching Hilde with a calculating look on her face*  
  
Duo: I guess I ought to call Heero... *calls and talks to Heero for awhile and hangs up* Um... Kit? 


	8. The Chance

Kit: *is still staring at Hilde* Hmm?  
  
Duo: I'm needed for a mission... but I don't want to leave you here alone so... *his face brightens* I know! Hilde can stay here with you... she can tell you all kinds of embarrassing stories about me.... all right with you Hilde? *  
  
Hilde: *shrugs "Whatever"*  
  
Kit: *doesn't hide her disgust at the thought of Hilde staying with her, then looks to him* How long will you be?!  
  
Duo: *shrugs* A couple days at most...  
  
Kit: *frowns* okay  
  
Duo: *goes to Kit and kisses her* I promise I won't take any longer than necessary... *turns to Hilde* Later Kiddo! *leaves*  
  
Hilde: *mutters to herself* Kiddo... hah! I'm only a couple years younger than him...  
  
Kit: *smiles after him* Bye! *turns her back to the closed door and sits sulking on the couch*  
  
Hilde: *looks at Kit* You're Duo's newest Girlfriend?  
  
Kit: *shrugs* Yeah *then turns to her * Newest?!  
  
Hilde: Well yeah... I'm sure Duo's told you he's a *laughs* "ladies man"...  
  
Shanell Maxwell: *shrugs and stares at the carpet* Yeah...so what's your point?  
  
Hilde: I was just asking... geez... I don't know why you don't like me... I haven't been rude... I just met you a few hours ago!  
  
Kit: *mutters something under her breath*  
  
Hilde: Seriously... why do you dislike me?  
  
Kit: *stands and walks past her, sitting at the table, purposely putting the straw of her drink in her mouth so she didnt have to speak*  
  
Hilde: *sighs and stares at her* *quietly* Duo and I have never been romantic... you have no reason to be jealous... he's like the older brother I've never had or wanted... actually... do you think you can keep a secret?  
  
Kit: *takes the straw from her lips* Do you think I can?  
  
Hilde: *shrugs* Well... I'm sure you noticed Duo and I look somewhat alike... we have the same complexion and the same eye color... well... neither of us know who our real family is... I got some of his blood and took it to a clinic to be compared with mine and... we're... related... Duo doesn't know though...  
  
Kit: *shrugs* For a minute I thought you were his kid *laughs at the absurdity of the thought, then puts the straw back in her mouth*  
  
Hilde: *laughing* That would mean he'd have had me when he was 2!  
  
Kit: *shrugs and decides it wouldn't hurt to talk with her* Well, it was just for a second I thought that...  
  
Hilde: *grins* No I think I'm his sister or cousin maybe  
  
Kit: *nods* Possibly....  
  
Hilde: So how'd ya meet Duo?  
  
Kit: *laughs* Well, he ran me over as I came out of the mall!  
  
Hilde: *shakes her head* That is so like Duo... he never pays attention to anything...  
  
Kit: Then Oz came *her face darkens* I suppose you know nothing of why I am actually with him?  
  
Hilde: Nope and I've learned not to ask too many questions...by the way, I like what you've done to the place... I just assume it's you that cleaned... I don't think Duo's touched a duster or broom in his life...  
  
Kit: *laughs* Yes, it's a good thing I brought one with me, don't ask why...  
  
Hilde: I wont... *gets up and looks in the fridge* Ech! I think there's something alive in there... *shuts the door quickly, laughing* *goes to the cupboard and takes out a stale bag of chips* Errrr...  
  
Kit: *smiles* I didn't get to that part yet.....I advise to not eat anything in there  
  
Hilde: *looks in the chip bag and realizes they're moldy* Ewww... I guess I'd better go shopping... Duo always leaves me money to shop for him... he says if I buy him groceries I can stay in his apartment when he's not here... whenever I stay, I clean but then he gets back and within a day its an absolute mess... As you could see before it's been awhile since I've stayed here...  
  
Kiy: *nods* I see.... I could tell, the dust was about an inch thick!  
  
Hilde: I guess I'll go shopping tomorrow... *yawns* I'll take the couch... *goes and throws herself on the couch in a Duo like manner*  
  
Kit: *smiles* You sleep this early?! *Shrugs* Suit yourself, I'll just clean a bit more....  
  
Hilde: *blinks* Early? It's 11 at night... I guess that's early... but I get up at 5 in the morning to run my shop...  
  
Kit: *looks to her watch, surprised* Oh my! I didn't realize the time! *giggles and flings herself onto Duos bed, bouncing a few times* I guess I can clean in the morning.  
  
Hilde: *yells from the living room* GOOD NIGHT!  
  
Kit: *yells back* Night!  
  
Duo: *later at about 4 am, comes into his room via the fire escape and silently creeps through the room* *whispers* Kit wake up... I got back earlier than I thought...  
  
Kit: *wakes up and like usual doesn't realize where she is* No! Not my family! Huh? Oh, Duo, you're back....  
  
Duo: *nods* And see there's a little problem...  
  
Kit: *rubs her eyes sleepily* What is that? *Yawn*  
  
Duo: Hilde's sleeping on the couch...  
  
Kit: *is still half asleep and doesn't comprehend anything yet* How's that a problem?  
  
Duo: Well... where am I supposed to sleep?  
  
Kit: *blinks slowly and falls over asleep, but mutters something like "sleep here then"*  
  
Duo: * pulls off his shoes and his coat, keeping his pants and shirt, does the same thing she did, throws himself on the bed and jumps up and down a couple of times like a kid*  
  
Kit: *sleepily opens her eyes, looking at him, then is instantly asleep again* *the next morning she wakes up to find a snoring Duo with his hair down lying half off the bed* *opens her eyes and scoots backwards, not remembering last night* Aaah! What are you doing here!??!?!  
  
Duo: *rolls over and falls off the bed* *looking around bleary eyed* Huh? Wha? *Falls asleep again with just his head on the bed*  
  
Kit: *pokes him in the head* How the hell did you get in here?!  
  
Duo: *looks up* Don't you remember? I got back early and you told me to sleep in here... *opens his eyes wider* AHHHHH!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL HAVE TO BRUSH OUT ALL THOSE HORRIBLE TANGLES! I... don't... remember... taking my hair down...  
  
Kit: *looks kinda horror stricken* I don't even remember you coming in here!  
  
Duo: *is still staring at his hair whimpering* Noooo...  
  
Kit: *suddenly looks scared and scrambles off the bed running into the living room*  
  
Duo: *looks to the clock,10 am, so they're alone* *follows Kit into the living room* What's your problem?! Do you honestly think I would... THAT'S INDECENT! IM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON! Besides! I'm still dressed!  
  
Kit: *looks at him* Well I know that, but I can still worry can't I!?!?!  
  
Duo: *shakes his head and says sadly* I thought you trusted me more than that... *goes into his bedroom and slams the door. She can hear painful yelps as he tries to comb out his hair*  
  
Kit: *feels stupid for doing that, but she felt she still had founded worries* I'm sorry,. *walks out side the apartment door for a moment and looks around*  
  
Duo: *comes out of his room 20 minutes later after a shower his hair freshly braided and wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that says "I hear Voices and they don't like you"*  
  
Kit: *is still standing outside the door, looking down at all the people and buildings* It's so peaceful here   
  
Duo: *comes up behind her and says quietly* Sorry I yelled at you...  
  
Kit: *jumps and turns around* Ah! Don't do that! *Looks at him* No, its ok, just forget it....  
  
Duo: *grins and goes back into the apartment*  
  
Kit: *sighs and leans against the wall, looking at the people walking by on the street* 


	9. The Other

Hilde: *drives up and comes up to the apartment with grocery bags* Hi! There are more in the car if someone *glares at Duo* would like to help me carry them in...  
  
Kit: *shrugs and walks down there before Duo can, grabbing the rest of the bags and coming back in*  
  
Hilde: *smiles at Kit* Thanks... well I have to get back to my shop... Bye! *Leaves*  
  
Kit: *nods* Bye  
  
Duo: *gets up off the couch and starts putting food away*  
  
Kit: *starts unpacking the bags beside him, not saying anything*  
  
Duo: *grins at her* I assume you and Hilde are getting along now?  
  
Kit: *shrugs* I guess  
  
Duo: That's good... *takes and apple and starts munching on it* Are you all right? You don't seem... happy...  
  
Kit: *shakes her head and continues putting food away* No, I'm perfectly fine..  
  
Duo: Are you worried... about OZ?... or... is it something else?  
  
Kit: *tries to smile convincingly* I'm serious, it's nothing,  
  
Duo: *blinks* look... I can tell something's wrong... *looks into her eyes* please tell me...  
  
Kit: *smiles and lightly taps the side of his face* Nothing for you to worry about, and don't talk with your mouth full!  
  
Duo: *He smiles meekly at her but still looks unsure*  
  
Kit: *finishes putting stuff away and flops on the couch* There, all done  
  
Duo: *sits next to her, silently thinking. Both silence and thinking being new to him*  
  
Kit: *thinking about something that makes her look kinda sad*  
  
Duo: *sighs and looks at her*  
  
Kit: *blinks and tries to smile* What's the sigh for?  
  
Duo: Just thinking...about...us....  
  
Kit: Us? *looks kinda taken back* What do you mean us?  
  
Duo: *looks at her* Well... is there an "us"?  
  
Kit: *is getting confused now* Well, it depends, do you want there to be?  
  
Duo: *looks away blushing* I...If you do...  
  
Kit: *puts her hand on his shoulder* I do, I would like there to be an "us"  
  
Duo: *grins* good...  
  
Kit: *smiles back*  
  
Duo: *blinks* I... I guess you're waiting for me to kiss you or propose? *Grinning wickedly*  
  
Kit: *laughs* Well, I wasn't hoping for that much! But it wouldn't surprise me!  
  
Duo: *laughs* You've already got a ring so there's no point in proposing... so.... *he leans over and kisses her*  
  
Kit: *in fact is a little surprised, but doesn't mind the kiss at all* Ok.um...that happened kinda quickly there...*blinks* so are we for really engaged or something?  
  
Duo: Um... no... I've only known you what? 4 days? Even I'm not that reckless!  
  
Kit: *laughs* Ok! I was hoping it wasn't going that fast!  
  
Duo: *grins and goes into the kitchen to make a sandwich* You want anything to eat?  
  
Kit: *smiles and walks into the kitchen* I do, but not to be mean, I think I'll make it myself *looks at his sloppy sandwich*  
  
Duo: *his mouth is full* Okway!  
  
Kit: *waves a finger in his face* I all ready told you, no talking with your mouth full! *Starts making something*  
  
Duo: Sorry. I never learned many manners...  
  
Kit: *smiles setting a pot she happened to find on the stove* I could tell *starts chopping various vegetables*  
  
Duo: *blinks* What're you making?  
  
Kit: *laughs* I don't know if you've ever heard of it, its called "real food" in the form of soup *tosses the chopped vegetables in the pot with some water and turns it on to boil*  
  
*there's a knock at the door and Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre burst into duo's house*  
  
Kit: *is shocked and screams thinking its oz*  
  
Duo: *blinks then screams* WAAAAAAAAZZZZZZUPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: WAAZZZZUUUUUUUPPPP!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: WAZUPPPPPPPPP!  
  
Wufei: WUZZUUUPPPPPPP!  
  
*The guys look at Heero expectantly* *  
  
Heero: *sighs* *bored tone* Wazup?  
  
Kit: *does a anime fall over thing then jumps up, wooden spoon in her hand* Just what in the hell are you doing here?!?!?!?! I thought you were OZ!  
  
Heero: *shrugs* We came to hang out with Duo.  
  
Quatre: *smiles* We're bored!  
  
Kit: *gets evil glare look and goes back to making her soup* Nice warning  
  
Wufei: *comes up behind her* Have you already chopped the vegetables?  
  
Kit: *jumps*Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! *turns to face him, waving to spoon in his face* Go away!  
  
Wufei: Sheesh Woman! I was only going to help! I have superb cooking skills for your information!  
  
Kit: *rolls eyes* Well so do I, now leave me be! *Waves spoon at him again*  
  
Wufei: *walks away muttering to himself*  
  
Quatre: *comes up wearing a frilly pink apron he pulled out of nowhere* May I help?  
  
Kit: *looks at him kinda freaked out* I-I....um.....*shrugs dejectedly* I guess you can, just don't touch my soup!  
  
Quatre: *smiles and starts chopping veggies that appeared from nowhere*  
  
Kit: I.already have.....*shrugs and stirs her soup*  
  
Quatre: I'm making a vegetarian pie *starts singing show tunes*  
  
Kit: *cringes at the singing and works on her soup, adding beef and noodles*  
  
Wufei: *turns on the tv thats showing Judge Judy* *screams* YES! JUSTICE IS BEING SERVED! GO JUDGE JUDY YOU CRAZY ONNA! THROW THEIR PATHETIC ANTI JUSTICE BUTTS IN JAIL!  
  
Kit: *sighs and looks distressed at all the boys* It's a good thing I made a lot of soup....   
  
Wufei: *suddenly pulls a sock puppet out of his pocket and starts talking to it* What do you think Justice Avenger? *He makes the sock puppet nod and makes it say "Yes! Throw their butts in jail! All do not serve justice shall perish in my wake *evil Muppet laughter*  
  
Kit: *tries not to laugh and dishes out several bowls of soup* Whoever's hungry come eat!  
  
Wufei: *looks at his sock puppet* Are you hungry? *The puppet nods and says, "I need justice food!" *Wufei turns to Kit* Is this food chocked full of justice goodness? Would the League of Friends eat it?  
  
Kit: *shrugs* If you don't wanna eat then don't but everyone else is...  
  
Trowa: *looks at her* Is it poisoned? A lot of people try to kill we clowns... we've formed a union...  
  
Kit: *sighs* If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now...*digs in to her soup* So there!  
  
Duo: *Heand the rest of the guys sit down to eat soup* * grins* HEY!!!!!!! This is good...  
  
Kit: *rolls her eyes again* What did you expect it to be? Rat poison!?  
  
Duo: *shrugs and slurps down his soup*  
  
*After dinner the Gundam guys leaves and Duo & Kit are left alone again* Duo: Wanna play a board game? I have battleship, clue, Stratego, monopoly, and uh... babysitters club mystery adventure... *doesn't seem to notice that he just said he owns a girls board game*  
  
Kit: *makes a face and falls onto the couch laughing her head off*  
  
Duo: *looks at her* what?  
  
Kit: You! hahahaha! Own babysittersclub!?!?!?!?! mwhahahahahahaa*falls off the couch, laughing* How hahahahahha sad...  
  
Duo: *blinks* For your information it's Hilde's! We used to play it when she was younger! She left it here and said I could keep it if I want to!  
  
Kit: *bites her lip to stop laughing*  
  
Duo: Or... we could go to the movies... or go to the go cart track...  
  
Kit: *sits up, still giggling a bit* Well...um...I dunno, you've been here, I don't know what's cool  
  
Duo: *shrugs* It's up to you... any movie in particular you want to see? Or we could go to a club... I have a friend that works as a bouncer at a club so I could get us in  
  
Kit: *thinks* I haven't been to a club in a while, sounds like fun...  
  
*About 20 minutes later they pull up in front of a really nice club, looking cool in the convertible, where Duo gives the car to a valet and leads Kit inside*  
  
Kit: *looks around in awe* Are you sure i dressed right for this? *looks down at her halter top and miniskirt*  
  
Duo: *Shrugs* sure...  
  
Kit: *wanders off forgetting she was leaving Duo behind*  
  
Duo: *on the other hand, goes over to the bar to flirt with the female bartender in attempts to get some alcohol*  
  
Kit: *wanders over towards the food place*  
  
Duo: *is so caught up in his own charm that he fails to notice the OZ agents walk through the door*  
  
Kit: *is chatting with some guy and doesnt realize shes being remotely surrounds by people in black*  
  
Duo: *realizes what's going on too late and has just enough time to see the Agent haul Kit out the back way*  
  
Kit: *struggles to get free, not being able to yell for help, her mouth being covered* 


	10. The River

*The Agents drag her to a black limo and shove her inside where Dorothy Catalonia is sitting drinking a martini*  
  
Kit: *looks in anger and shock* You! She said you were killed!  
  
Dorothy: *looks at her coolly and sips her martini before answering* Who... the brat child Marimaia? *Evil laughter* She thought I was dead...  
  
Kit: *smirks* You're too sneaky of a little weasel to be killed *laughs* I figured you would get me eventually, what do you want, that stupid brat was trying to kill me, that wouldn't have been good for you now would it have?  
  
Dorothy: May I ask why you were with Duo Maxwell? Are you a traitor? Or were you gathering information?  
  
Kit: *loses smile* What makes you think I'm still loyal to you! *Grins* You cant do anything to me, now let me go back inside, Duo will be missing me  
  
Dorothy: * grins* What do you mean I can't do anything to you? And actually think Duo Maxwell would miss you? *Laughing* He has so many women you probably mean nothing to him!  
  
Kit: *grin turns into a sneer* You're probably right, you could take me back to head quarters, but then you'd miss out on learning what I know, and as for Duo, I agree with you, he most likely wont give a damn, but it doesn't hurt to have dreams now does it? *Laughs defiantly in her face*  
  
Dorothy: *looks thoughtful* I can information from you whether you like or not... *sighs* I liked Duo once too... he wouldn't give me the time of day...  
  
Kit: *sneers at her like she's stupid or something* There is no way a weak little Rat like you could get anything out of me!  
  
Dorothy: *smiles* Mabye I couldn't... but I'm sure our Resident Doctor could... you see... she is a psychiatrist and she's come up with a way of getting information by mental torture...  
  
Kit: *laughs* You think they haven't tried everything on me!?!? Fool! I can put up with whatever you deal out!  
  
Dorothy: *sighs* Whatever you say... *hears tires squeal behind them* What the? *looks out the back window and gasps* It's Duo!  
  
Duo: *is in the convertible chasing them*  
  
Dorothy: *screams to the driver* GET US OUT OF HERE!  
  
Kit: *looks back in shock* Duo!!! He came for me!!! *opens the door and attempts to get out of the car*  
  
Dorothy: *grabs the back of her shirt and pulls her back in* No you don't!  
  
Kit: *tries to get free of Dorothy* let me go you B****!  
  
Duo: *pulls up next to them and realizes that the limo door is open* *sees Kit and Dorothy struggling inside* Kit! Try to jump into my car!  
  
Kit: *snaps Dorothy's hand back and is free for the moment, and does a desperate jump thing, getting out the car door, and landing in the back seat of duos car*  
  
Duo: *yells* Stay down! Dorothy's got a gun!  
  
Kit: *does what he says and yells back* As soon as we lose her I want you to leave me, she'll do everything within her powers to get me back, and I don't want you mixed up with it!  
  
Duo: SHUT UP KIT I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND! ESPECIALLY IN THIS SITUATION!! Now climb up front and drive for me... I've got to shoot back at Dorothy!  
  
Kit: *stays silent but is internally grateful he didn't comply with her request* Fine! But it's your fault for staying with me! *climbs into the front seat*  
  
Duo: *pulls a gun from a shoulder holster* *shoots at the windshield of the limo* Put the top up and then push the four wheel drive, and punch it Kit!!  
  
Kit: *hits the button to bring up the top, pushes four wheel drive and becomes Miss Speed Demon* Where do you want me to go!?!?  
  
Duo: *sighs and leans against the seat* Anywhere that Dorothy Catalonia isn't!  
  
Kit: *speeds up more if its possible and takes a few sharp turns backtracking a bit, loosing Dorothy* There, we've lost her, now what, this isn't a good place to be anymore...  
  
Duo: *sighs* We're on a colony we need to get off... head for the space port where my Gundam is...  
  
Kit: *nods and quickly turns in that direction* Got it!! But after that where are we headed, or do you know?  
  
Duo: Umm... back to Earth?  
  
Kit: *laughs* So it's just going back and forth then? *shakes her head sadly, thinking of how bad things could be if he stayed with her* Why are you staying with me like this? You could get killed, or worse, they're bound to find me again, it sure didn't take them long this time...  
  
Duo: I've been running from OZ, White Fang, The Marimaia Group, and now OZ again for 4 years now... I haven't died yet... besides, I don't abandon friends... I may run and hide but I never tell a lie  
  
Kit: But I'm sure you don't have any friends from OZ with a bounty on their heads, no matter what you say, you just don't know how very important I am to them, or how much I actually know...I know lies and truths that could make you wanna curl up into a ball  
  
Duo: *sighs and doesn't look at her* I guess you just don't understand...  
  
Kit: *looks at him uncomprehendingly* What do you mean I don't understand?  
  
Duo: Think about it? Why would someone help someone out, and save their life all the time, and not want to be away from them...  
  
Kit: *looks ahead* I dunno I can't think at the moment...  
  
Duo: *sighs and says quietly* I'm in love with you Kitara...  
  
Kit: *slams on the brakes causing them to fly forward* You! You...  
  
Duo: *grins rubbing his head where he hit it on the dashboard * Love you?  
  
Kit: *realizes she hurt him* Oh! Are you ok!?  
  
Duo: *nods*  
  
Kit: * scratches her head, looking very puzzled*I thought I heard you say...but I must've been hearing things.....*shakes her head*  
  
Duo: *takes her hands before she can start driving again* What I said is true... I am in love with you... I thought you'd figured it out...  
  
Kit: *looks down at his hands holding hers and blinks away a tear, which falls onto his hand* I hoped what I thought was true, but I never expected it to happen...  
  
Duo: Why not? Is it that farfetched? I liked you from the minute I saw you... you're pretty... but now it's more than that... I... I love you for you... I don't care about your past... and I want to protect you...  
  
Kit: *looks up into his eyes* And I love you too, but I could never forgive myself if you were hurt or...or...killed by trying to save me...that's why I didn't want you to risk yourself for me...  
  
Duo: I want to! I would die for you if I have to but I'm not leaving you alone...  
  
Kit: *starts crying and hugs him, making his shirt wet with her tears*  
  
Duo: *moves his face so that he can whisper in her ear* You're getting my shirt wet... *grins* And we're stopped in the middle of the highway... If you're too upset to drive I can...  
  
Kit: *sniffs and nods at his driving, scooting to one side*  
  
Duo: *gets in the drivers seat and looks in the rearview mirror* Okay, we aren't being followed... *glances over at her* So did you really think I didn't love you? Even when I kissed you?  
  
Kit: * sniffs and shrugs* I've been kissed without love before, sorry if I ever doubted you, but I felt I had to be wary *sighs and smiles at him* *sighs again and leans back in her seat, thinking of the odd events of that day* *looks over at him an stares at him while he's driving* So you say your gonna stay by me this whole time? *she sounds a teensy bit unsure*  
  
Duo: Of course I will Kit... I'll stay with you and protect you as long as I live...  
  
Kit: *turns away* Or until I die...*stares out her window getting a final look at the colony* 


	11. The Birds

*they arrive at the port and are once again in DSH, taking off, and finally, floating in space*  
  
Kit: *standing behind him, and looks at the screens, taking everything in...*  
  
duo: *leans back in his seat* Man, I practically live in this thing...  
  
Kit: *looks around and whispers to self* I can tell...  
  
Duo: *grins and turns so he's facing Kit*  
  
Kit: * is leaning over him slightly above his head as she looks at the screens again*  
  
Duo: No one is following us, the radar would pick it up... now... *grabs her chin and kisses her "deeply"*  
  
Kit: *opens her eyes wide in shock then closes them and kisses him back*  
  
Duo: *pulls away* Sorry... need... to... breathe... *grins*  
  
Shanell Maxwell: *giggles and nods, needing to breathe herself anyway* It's.ok...so...do I...  
  
Duo: *checks the radar and his eyes narrow* *very serious tone* Stay down... There's gunna be a battle... *sneers as 10 mobile dolls fly into view* Anyone who sees me has a date with his maker... *turns the engine back on and waits until they're closer*  
  
Kit: *nods business like and sits down in the back, making sure she cant slip around and hurt herself, something told her this was going to be a wild ride* Are they OZ?  
  
Duo: *quietly* yeah... *turns off DSH's cloaking device, roars a battle cry, and begins to slice and dice*  
  
Kit: *closes her eyes, not wanting to see what's going on, although she had been a soldier she hated seeing things die*  
  
Duo: *sighs* Kit there's no people inside. They're mobile DOLLS meaning they're just controlled by someone else using a computer at an OZ compound.  
  
Kit: *opens one eye* Well how am I supposed to know that? I've never even seen these things closely at all, I already told you I worked inside buildings! I never went anywhere.  
  
Duo: *shrugs and finishes off the last MD* *jets away from the wreckage, turns off the engine and leans back, wiping sweat from his face* *closes his eyes and sighs*  
  
Kit: *opens both eyes now and looks at the floating pieces of metal* So they're all gone now?  
  
Duo: *nods without opening his eyes*  
  
Kit: *stands and leans over him* You ok? You look weird....  
  
Duo: *shudders* I... I'm fine... I just... *sighs* Memories... and exhaustion... I am so tired of this life... running and hiding all the time... battles... all my life I've had to fight to survive... alone...  
  
Kit: *hops lightly over the chair and kneels beside him* Well you don't have to be alone now, but I know what you mean, all my life I've had to fight, a different kind of fighting, but struggling to stay alive and one step ahead of OZ and what they wanted from me, but I'm here now, you don't have to fight alone anymore * puts a hand on his shoulder*  
  
Duo: *takes her other hand and just looks at her* *mutters to himself* Not alone...  
  
Kit: *looks at him and nods* Not alone anymore.  
  
Duo: *smiles, but differently than usual, because he isn't using the smile that is his mask. He's smiling genuinely*  
  
Kit: * notices he's really smiling and feels kinda happy cause she was sure not many people ever got that smile* Feel better now?  
  
Duo: *nods* As a matter of fact I do...  
  
Kit: Good, because I thought you were gonna get sick or something *laughs jokingly*  
  
Duo: *grins* Naw! Blowing up stuff is cool!  
  
Kit: *tries not to shudder (she doesn't like blowing things up, but she had to once)* That's...nice...to know  
  
Duo: *looks at her concerned and wraps his arms around her* Are you okay?  
  
Kit: *shakes her head* I'm fine, I just don't like to see things blown up that much...*trails off, remembering certain things*  
  
Duo: Wanna talk about it? *Holds her comfortingly*  
  
Kit: *blinks coming back into this world* It's just I don't like seeing things blown up because I had to do it once, and unfortunately *tears fill her eyes* And I was so stupid! I killed my one and only friend in the process! *buries her head onto his shoulder again*  
  
Duo: *soothingly* It's all right... I had to kill a friend once too... I know how you feel...  
  
Kit: *tries to calm down* I had to kill so many people, just to make sure I lived, I never wanted to kill anyone.... I just wanted to be left alone....*stops crying and hugs him*  
  
Duo: *strokes her hair* Do you still want to be left alone?  
  
Kit:*shakes her head* No, I meant I wanted them to leave me alone, but they wouldn't.... but I don't want to be alone now....  
  
Duo: *doesn't say anything, just continues to hold her and stroke her head, lost in his own memories*  
  
Kit: *doesn't mind him not saying anything because she also is remembering things*  
  
Duo: *realizes how tired he is, yawns, and falls asleep still holding Kit*  
  
Kit: *snaps out of her thoughts to find Duo asleep, still holding her, deciding to stay there she carefully changed channels on one screen and sat happily watching a soap opera*  
  
Duo: *wakes up a couple hours later and, once again, without looking at the screens says* We're nearly there...  
  
Kit: *is fast asleep in his arms*  
  
Duo: *stretches then looks at Kit and smiles* Kit... wake up... we're almost there  
  
Kit: *wakes at the sound of his voice* Oh, Duo you're awake...*falls back asleep*  
  
Duo: *mutters* Maybe this works like "Sleeping beauty" *kisses her* Okay, you're supposed to wake up now...  
  
Kit: *opens her eyes, stretches and yawns* Did you say something?  
  
Duo: *looks amazed* It actually worked! Wow! And I thought Disney movies were stupid!  
  
Kit: *blinks* Huh? What'd I miss? What about Disney?  
  
Duo: I kissed you to see if it'd wake you up and it did! Just like on "sleeping Beauty" and "Snow White" *uses a bad British accent* Oh, fair damsel I have awakened you from your enchanted sleep and now we shall ride away together into the sunset on my trusty steed... Death Scythe Hell...  
  
Kit: *laughs at his poor attempt at an accent, then replies in a very good accent* Well oh valiant prince, now we shall live happily ever after!  
  
Duo: *blinks* Wow... you must've been British in a past life  
  
Kit: No, I took many language classes, I had to *puts on a really good German accent* and be I hearing were almost there, ya?  
  
Duo: *eyes widen * Cool... oh yeah, we're nearly there.  
  
Kit: *quits her accents (she has more)* That is good, I'm getting cramps....  
  
Duo: Yeah, it's pretty small in here so you kinda have to stay in the same place for hours... I'm used to the fact that I can't feel my butt by now  
  
Kit: *laughs* Well I can't fell below my waist at all, I think I slept oddly  
  
Duo: *blinks* You know... that really sounds wrong...  
  
Kit: *sighs then thinks, laughs* I guess your right...  
  
Duo: And speaking of wrong, did you put make up or anything on me while I was asleep? Wufei and Trowa did that to me as a joke... I walked around an entire day with people giving me weird looks on the street... 8 different guys asked me out!  
  
Kit: *laughs, laying on the floor* No, I don't have my makeup with me *makes a sad face* and I need it too!  
  
Duo: *smiles* No you don't, you're beautiful the way you are...  
  
Kit: Whatever, it's a security thing, us women need makeup......*looks at him* What are we going to do back on Earth? Is there anywhere to hide other than Quatre's?  
  
Duo: Um... Relena's mansion? Zech's palace? Sally's house?  
  
Kit: *nods* Ok, I see *thinks of how cute she thought Zechs was* We should stay at Zech's palace....  
  
Duo: *sighs* You like him?  
  
Kit: *comes back to reality, blushing* No, no....I just thought it would be nice to stay in a palace *smiles charmingly*  
  
Duo: *sighs* I know what you think of Zechs... Even my boyish good looks and charms don't hold a candle to that guy...  
  
Kit: *sits up and looks at him seriously* But, he doesn't love me, therefore he doesn't hold a candle to you *smiles and kisses him*  
  
Duo: *grins, trying to prove to himself as well as Kit that he isn't jealous... and failing miserably*  
  
Kit: * shakes her head* No need to be jealous, I love you and only you  
  
Duo: I can't help it... *scornfully* I'm so sorry I'm not as gorgeous as Zechsy-boy  
  
Kit: *looks at him* Well I just said I ...oh never mind, if you feel like being jealous fine, but there's nothing to be jealous about!  
  
Duo: *puppy dog eyes* Maybe I'll feel better if you kiss me again  
  
Kit: *smiles and kisses him again* Better?  
  
Duo: *nods* Um hum  
  
Kit: Good  
  
Duo: We're about to enter Earth's atmosphere... I'd hold on if I were you...  
  
Kit: *grabs onto him, forgetting how strong she was and nearly squishing him to death*  
  
Duo: *squished* errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkk...  
  
Kit: *doesn't notice she squishing him, and is terrified they're gonna crash*  
  
Duo: *they land safely, which is amazing considering his squished ness*  
  
Kit: *slowly opens her eyes* Are we alive and on ground?  
  
Duo: *can't breathe cause she's squishing him* Y...yes  
  
Kit: *looks up at him, realizing his squishedness and releasing him, giggling* Sorry about that, but you should know I don't like flying by now  
  
Duo: *nods* y...yeah  
  
Kit: *looks around, gathering her small amount of belongings*  
  
Duo: Hey! Wanna do something fun?!  
  
Kit: *looks at him* Uh...sure, why not *smiles uneasily wondering what his idea of 'fun' was*  
  
Duo: We jump out of the Gundam without using a ladder or rope or anytihng! Its like free falling and its completely safe as long as you don't like... break a leg...  
  
Kit: *turns a slight shade of green* So...it's possible to break something?  
  
-_-;;;  
  
Duo: Oh yeah! I broke my arm, a rib, my leg, and a couple bones I didn't even know I had!  
  
Kit: *turns a tad more green* Uh...  
  
Duo: Never mind... *throws down the rope thing, grabs Kit, and swings to the ground* WHOO HOO! *Lands on the ground* Not quite as fun as free falling but, eh, what can you do?  
  
Kit: *left her stomach still up with the Gundam, and doesn't know what just happened there* I-I...er.... 


	12. The Attack

Duo: Now! Onto... *grits his teeth* Zech's castle...  
  
Kit: *grabs his face and makes him look like a little pucker faced fish* I don't care what you think, the only reason I want to go there is because I've never been in or even by a palace *releases him and smiles*  
  
Duo: *blinks a few times and turns away muttering* Sure  
  
Kit: *sighs and shakes her head* If you hate Zechs so much, let's go to Relena's or Sally's then  
  
Duo: No, we'll go to Zech's... *takes out a cell phone to call Zechs* *hangs up after a few minutes of talking * He's picking us up...  
  
Kit: *rolls her eyes* I'll never understand the way men think   
  
*Later, Zechs pulls up in a silver, convertible Porsche (way cooler than the car Duo & Kit had before) wearing a loose open button up white shirt and very flattering tight jeans (heheheeeeeeee) oh yeah, and wicked cool sunglasses* *In his... (ahem) "Zechs-y voice" (cause his voice IS very... er... "lovely")* Hello Duo... Kitara isn't it?  
  
Kit: *gets starry eyes and nods* Yes, Kitara  
  
Zechs: *smiles even more charmingly than Duo* Beautiful name... *jumps out of the Porsche by going OVER the door in the cool way, and opens the passenger door for Kit in a gentlemanly fashion*  
  
Kit: *smiles like the sun and walks over, getting in the car* Thank you....  
  
Zechs: *bows then walks around the car giving her a nice view of his backside (heheheeee I just cant help myself!)*  
  
Duo: *grumbles and hops into the back seat*  
  
Kit: *sits trying not to stare at the major hottie right next to her*  
  
Zechs: *turns on the car engine, revs it, and you can just see the anime sparklies as he turns his head, smiling, and winks at Kit*  
  
Kit: *is about ready to swoon, because he looked at her* So, um...*can't think of anything to say*  
  
Zechs: How old are you Kitara?  
  
Kit: I'm-I'm......16! I'm 16  
  
Zechs: *smiles* Ah... you look older... By the way, I wish to apologize for your mishap with Marimai... I hope she didn't hurt you? We are all thankful you exposed her secret...  
  
Kit: *nearly melts cause he smiled at her* Oh no, she didn't hurt me, she didn't get the chance, and I was happy to show the traitor for who she was....  
  
Zechs: *smiles at her again * I hope you like my Castle... I inherited it from my father... I live alone there and it gets pretty lonely so I'm always glad to have company...  
  
Kit: *smiles back* I'm sure I will, I've never been in a castle of any kind...  
  
Zechs: *later they pull up to a HUGE pretty castle by the ocean* Here we are...  
  
Kit: *is in awe* It's..so..beautiful....  
  
Zechs: *grins and opens her door for her* I'm glad you approve.  
  
Kit: *steps out, having totally forgotten Duo* *walks up to the doors and looks around*  
  
Zechs: *opens the door and lets them into the grand entrance hall* Would you like me to show you to your room?  
  
Kit: *nods, being speechless at the size of the place*  
  
Zechs: *takes her arm and leads her up 2 flights of stairs to a room at the end of the hall* *its even bigger than the room she had at Quatre's and furnished with red velvet furniture and a red satin bedspread on the canopy bed* This is the rose room... *points to the balcony* It over looks the only rose garden that was able to grow here, since it's so near the sea it's hard to grow roses. You can also see the ocean very well from here...  
  
Kit: *stares openmouthed at the beautiful room* It's-it's...thank you....  
  
Zechs: *smiles* Ah... My room is at the other end of the hall if you need anything, Duo's is on the next floor up... we'll be having lunch soon if you'd like to change, I'll send someone to show you to the patio where we'll be eating... *bows and leaves the room, closing the door behind him*  
  
Kit: *digs through her bag for something to wear wondering where Duo went, she hadn't heard him for a while*  
  
Duo: *knocks on the door* *his voice sounds strained like he's trying not to be mad* It's me...  
  
Kit: *opens the door slightly being only in her undershirt and stuff* Yeah?  
  
Duo: *glares* I just wanted to see if your okay... since you seemed to have forgotten I exist!  
  
Kit: *looks sad for a second* Hang on just a sec, don't leave *closes the door and pulls on a pair of shorts then opens the door so he can come in*  
  
Duo: *comes in and leans against the wall* He's free you know... no girlfriend... so... if you choose him... I won't... be mad...  
  
Kit: *puts her hands on her hips and glares at him* I told you I love you, and I have nothing for him, I don't see why you have to be jealous like this, besides, I wouldn't leave you for some guy who's alot older than me just cause he owns a big castle...  
  
Duo: *blinks* And what if I didn't have anything? What if I smelled funny and lived in a box? Would you still love me?  
  
Kit: *laughs* I loved you when I thought you had nothing, so you don't need to worry..  
  
Duo: *grins* O...okay...  
  
Kit: *smiles and winks* Now if you'll please remove yourself so I can finish getting dressed....  
  
Duo: *nods* Oh... uh sorry... *leaves*  
  
Kit: *finishes dressing and waits for someone to come for her*  
  
Duo: *sticks his head back through the door* You dressed? I told Zechs I'd bring you down for lunch..  
  
Kit: *is standing there in a nice looking short red dress* Yes, I'm ready  
  
Duo: *grins* Heyyy... you look pretty...  
  
Kit: *smiles* Thank you  
  
Duo:*takes her down to a large open patio, facing the ocean, where Zech's is sitting drinking tea and staring at the ocean*  
  
Kit: *stands out on the patio looking around, and staring at the ocean* It's pretty here.  
  
Zechs: *looks up* Hello... I didn't realize you were here please sit down  
  
Kit: *sits across from him and continues looking around*  
  
Duo: *sits next to her and sighs* That's one thing the colony's don't have... oceans...  
  
Shanell Maxwell: *is staring at the great expanse of water* It's so big...and wet and pretty  
  
Duo: *grins* What, don't know how to swim?  
  
Kit: *shakes her head* Not very well, never had the chance to learn  
  
Duo: Want me to teach ya? *grins*  
  
Kit: *looks at him suspiciously* You're not gonna just throw me in there are you?  
  
QuatreRW0413: *crossing fingers* Not in there... you'll learn in a pool... much easier...  
  
Kiy: *still eying him* Uou sure.....  
  
Duo: *still crossing fingers* Of course not...  
  
Zechs: *just looks at Duo and laughs*  
  
Kit: *looks between them both* Well, if you're gonna teach me, I'd have to change first....*is slightly onto their plan but doesn't mind it that much*  
  
Zechs: *just grins* After lunch... *the waiters bring lunch*  
  
Kit: *looks at the food happily* Ok!  
  
*after lunch they go to their rooms to change*  
  
Kit: *puts on her bikini under a t-shirt*  
  
Duo: *knocks on her door*  
  
kit: *opens it, tying up her hair* yes?  
  
Duo: *is standing there in black and red swim trunks, flip flops, and no shirt* Ready?  
  
Kit: *smiles* Yep  
  
Zechs: *who is looking fine in his swim trunks and bare torso (eiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!) meets them in the hall* The pools out back, shall we?  
  
Kit: *gets starry eyes again* Sure....  
  
Duo: *sighs disgusted*  
  
Kit: * looks around when they get outback and pulls her t-shirt off, and putting it to one side as she looks at the pool* Big pool....  
  
Zechs: *looks at her for a moment then goes and lays on a deck chair, tanning*  
  
Duo: *whispers* He doesn't swim much...  
  
Kit: *looks down at her light blue bikini, hoping the water wasn't too cold* Why not?  
  
Duo: I dunno... now... you learn how to swim... *picks her up and drops her in the deep end (12 feet)* *does a cannon ball into the water*  
  
Kit: *surfaces sputtering and trying to tread water* Why you!  
  
Duo: *laughs and swims away from her*  
  
Kit: *coughs* That's not fair! I wasn't ready!  
  
Duo: Always be prepared!  
  
Kit: *lays back and floats on her back, being angry at him for doing that*  
  
Duo: *dives under water then comes up underneath her and pulls her under*  
  
Kit: *screams in shock but just swallows water*  
  
Duo: *pushes her back to the surface* Man, you are really bad at this swimming thing!  
  
Kit: *coughs* Well how do you expect me to know how when I was locked in confinement almost my entire life?  
  
Duo: *shrugs* I dunno...  
  
Kit: *smiles evilly and dunks him under, holding him down*  
  
Duo: *pulls her under with him and kisses her under water* goes back to the surface* *grinning* Wanna learn CPR? Mouth to mouth resuscitation?  
  
Kit: *smiles* It wasn't bad just then.... it wouldn't hurt to learn more  
  
Zechs: *who was listening, clears his throat* Get a room!  
  
Kit: *instantly pushes away from Duo, she forgot Zechs was here still*  
  
Duo: *glares at Zechs*  
  
Kit: *dives a bit, her memory of swimming when she was little returning to her*  
  
Duo: *goes and dives from the high diving board*  
  
Kit: *paddles around, laying on her back, floating and relaxing**pulls herself onto the side and looks at a sunbathing Zechs* Why don't you swim?  
  
Zechs: *shrugs* I dunno... I'd rather stay dry...  
  
Kit: *shrugs back and stands, pretending to go get her drink she left on the table behind him* Fine by me....*pushes his chair from behind and it throws him into the water* Oops, did I do that?  
  
Zechs: *comes up sputtering* What'd you do that for?!  
  
Kit: *looks innocent* I slipped...*tries not to smile at the indignant, wet Zechs*  
  
Duo: *looks a little mad* I'm going to watch TV... *gets out of the pool and stalks into the castle*  
  
Kit: *frowns and walks in after him* Duo?! *doesn't see him and walks back outside to see Zechs out of the pool again*  
  
Zechs: *pulls himself out of the pool and pushes his long platinum blonde bangs out of his eyes* *looks at her and smiles* Kitara... is there anything between you and Duo? Because If there isn't... I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me...  
  
Kit: *smiles, forgetting about Duo, and being mad at him anyway* I'd love to go to dinner with you...  
  
Zechs: *smiles* Great... *puts his arm around her, grins, then shoves her into the pool*  
  
Kit: *surfaced spitting water in his face, laughing*  
  
Zechs: *jumps in and dunks her under, laughing*  
  
Kit: *pulls him under with her*  
  
Zechs: *swims over to the shallow end and surfaces, trying to get all that hair out of his face*  
  
Kit: *surfaced, gasping for air and laughs at his attempts to get the hair out of his face, she had smartly tied hers up*  
  
Zechs: *smiling* Are you laughing at me?  
  
Kit: *still laughing* Yes *swims over to the shallow end, trying not to laugh more*  
  
Zechs: *looks suddenly serious, pulls her close to him, cups her cheek in his hand, leans over, and...*  
  
Kit: *looks kinda surprised*  
  
Zechs: *kisses her softly* (he's way better at kissing than Duo... maybe cause he's older and prettier)  
  
Kit: *kisses him back*  
  
Zechs: *pulls away* I'm sorry... I didn't think... It was improper of me to do that... I apologize...  
  
Kit: * suddenly remembers Duo and starts fidgeting* No..no...don't apologize....*backs up slowly* Well, I'd better go change! *Smiles and hurriedly goes inside, running up to her room* *opens her door and runs in, throwing herself onto the bed*  
  
Duo: *is standing in the corner and she doesn't realize he's there until he speaks* What in the hell was that?  
  
Kit: *flips over scared* What the...*sees Duo* What are you doing in here?! *Sees his angry face and trails off*  
  
Duo: *very mad* I'm asking the questions here! Why did you let Zechs kiss you?!  
  
Kit: *sits up on her bed* I didn't! It just happened!  
  
Duo: *his eyes narrow* Whatever  
  
Kit: *her eyes narrow also* So you don't believe me?!  
  
Duo: How can I when you're down there flirting with him? Kissing him... Agreeing to go on a date! And the reason I know that is because I can read lips...  
  
Kit: I was not flirting!  
  
Duo: Then what was the shoving him in the pool "oh did I do that?" "I slipped" I know flirting when I see it Kitara!  
  
Kit: *jumps off her bed to face him* If you don't believe me now, then you didn't believe me when I said I love you! *Shakes her head, mad at herself* I should've known it was a lie!  
  
Duo: *grabs her arm and forces her to look at him* *looks as if he's close to tears* *gruffly* I DO love you, and I don't want to lose you... I want to trust you, but how can I when my heart shows me one thing, but my eyes another?  
  
Kit: *is kinda taken by surprise* I love you too, and I want you to trust me, *pulls away from him* but all the years of.....*shakes her head and tosses herself back onto her bed*  
  
Duo: *sits on the bed next to her* So it comes to this... a choice... Zechs, who maybe good looking but doesn't love you... or me, good looking if I do say so myself, and willing to give my life for you...  
  
Kit: *is laying face down in her pillows, and thinks about what he said* *hits her pillow and rolls over looking at him, tears in her eyes*  
  
Duo: *looks back at her sadly* I'll be in my room when you've made your decision... *gets up and leaves*  
  
Kit: *wants to say something but can't bring herself to do so before he leaves* *gets up and slams her door, needing to scream, but doesnt*  
  
Duo: *is in his room, punching the stone wall until his knuckles bleed*  
  
Kit: *opens the balcony door and walks out onto it needing fresh air* *looks at the drop below her and contemplates* It would be easier if I just jumped....  
  
Duo: *is weak from blood loss after wall punching and he looks down at the two clean scars going right down the veins on both of his wrists*  
  
Kit: *sighs and thinks of Duo, caring and willing to do anything for her, then Zechs, looking over the rose garden she made up her mind and went back inside* *running up stairs she hurriedly knocked on Duo's door*  
  
Duo: *traces the scars with his finger then pulls out his switch blade and fingers the sharp end* *she knocks on the door* *Duo looks up surprised and drops the knife, blood still pouring from his skinned knuckles* Come in...  
  
Kit: *runs in and to him, kissing him*  
  
Duo: *kisses her back then picks up his knife, stares at it, then tosses it onto the nightstand* I guess you chose me?  
  
Kit:*nods then looks at the knife* Duo! What is that out for?!*notices his bloody hands* Duo...*looks at him sadly*  
  
Duo: *sighs massaging his abused knuckles* Uh... nothing...  
  
Kit: *stares at his wrists as he rubs his hands together* Duo! *grabs his wrists and looks at them*  
  
Duo: *sighs* From a few months ago...  
  
Kit: *looks at him sadly* But why?  
  
Duo: There was no reason to live then... Heero found me lying on the floor of my room surrounded in blood, and he called Sally. A week after that I stole Wufei's pills and overdosed... Sally herself found me that time... Next I tried to hang myself form Deathscythe... *shrugs* Obviously I failed...  
  
Kit: *looks even sadder and points to a scar mark in her side* I tried killing myself too many times...*sighs and tears fill her eyes again* I never had reason to live...*looks up at him* Until now...  
  
Duo: *looks into her eyes and sighs* You know something?  
  
Kit: *shakes her head* No...what?  
  
Duo: You and I... we need each other...  
  
Kit: *smiles* I guess we do, before I came up here I was seriously thinking of jumping off the balcony  
  
Duo: And I was going to cut my wrist... *looks over the knife again, then the bloodstained wall, then his now completely bloody hands*  
  
Kit: *shakes her head* I understand, but now that I have you, there happens to be a problem...  
  
Duo: *looks over at her* What?  
  
Kit: *frowns* I promised to go to dinner with Zechs...*looks to him*  
  
Duo: *cracks his knuckles in an old habit then screeches in pain* YEOWCH!!!!!!!! Ow... oh... I'll talk to Zechs...  
  
Kit: *takes his hands* Don't do that again, and what do you mean you'll talk to him?*looks worried* you aren't gonna fight him or anything are you?!  
  
Duo: Just what I said, I'll talk to him... explain to him that you're my girl and that if he touches you ever again he'll regret being born male... (I know that sounds wrong but think of all the horribly painful things that statement implies)  
  
Kit: *looks at him wide-eyed* Then give me time to leave the premises.....or at least lock myself in my room......  
  
Duo: *nods* All right...  
  
Kit: *runs off and locks herself in her room, then barricading herself on the balcony with a book*  
  
Duo: *knocks on her door an hour later*  
  
Kit: *un barricades herself and opens her door, peering out cautiously  
  
Duo: Zechs sees my point and he won't be hitting on you again anytime soon... actually... considering the long term damage I may have caused... he probably isn't touching another woman ever again...  
  
Kit: *looks at him in shock* What did you do?! You didn't hurt him all that bad, seriously ...*looks into his eyes* Did you?!  
  
Duo: *shrugs* Well... he probably can't have children...  
  
Kit: *looks at him in disbelief* Well why'd you have to fight him?!  
  
Duo: I didn't fight him exactly... I just came up and kicked him... repeatedly... in a special place... then I yelled, "Kit is my girlfriend" and hauled ass away from there...  
  
Kit: *shakes her head and mutters (again)* I'll never understand men......  
  
Duo: I just hope he won't kill me...  
  
Kit: *smacks her hand to her head and falls back onto her bed* This is all my fault!  
  
Duo: No its not...  
  
Kit: *chews on her thumbnail absently* Yes it is...I made this a problem.  
  
Duo: You should be happy two guys are fighting over you  
  
Kit: *sighs then laughs* It's not exactly how I planned on meeting my true love, if there even is such a thing *looks at him*  
  
Duo: *kisses her* Oh there definitely is...  
  
Kit: *smiles* Until I met you, I seriously didn't believe in such fairy tales  
  
Duo: *looks thoughtful* I believe in fairytales... cause once I ate a gingerbread cookie, and it talked to me!  
  
Kit: *laughs* is this when you were overdosed?  
  
Duo: *blinks* no, it was when me and Quatre and Wufei went on a drinking binge/ sugar hype...  
  
Kit: oh....I did something similar to that, or actually watched it happen, I just happened to be there *cringes at a memory* Well anyways it was scary  
  
Duo: Yeah... Wufei and Quatre thought they were super heroes... Wufei threw Relena out of a window...  
  
Kit: *smiles* Mine was scary in a different way, but that is scary *laughs picturing the crazy Wufei she saw throwing Relena out a window*  
  
Duo: *looks around* You know... maybe we should get outta here for a few hours... let Zechs cool off a bit...  
  
Kit: *nods and sits up, looking at her still being in her swimsuit* Uh..sure, but I have to get dressed again...  
  
Duo: well none of my clothes are in here, and I have to also  
  
Kit: *stands and walks towards the door* I'll meet you outside in a few minutes then.  
  
Duo: *nods* All right *walks out of her room*  
  
Kit: *quietly walks into the sunlight outside, looking around for Duo*  
  
Duo: *is sitting outside in Zech's Porsche which he "borrowed"*  
  
Kit: *nods once she sees him and walks over laughing* I'm sure zechs wouldn't like it if he knew you were in his car  
  
Duo: I'm also sure Zechs wouldn't like it if I broke his other... never mind... get in  
  
Kit: So gentlemanly *gets in and happily sits* 


	13. The Awakening

Duo: *they drive to a local mall* *gets out of the car and stretches*  
  
Kit: *hops over the door and stands looking happily at all the shops*  
  
Duo: *screeches* OOOOOOOOO! DIPPIN DOTS ICE CREAM OF THE FUTURE!!!!!  
  
Kit: *wiggles a finger in her ear* Eh? What's that you say?  
  
Duo: LETS GET DIPPIN DOTS! *drags her to the stand and buys two large cups of the cool dot formed ice cream*  
  
Kit: *looks at it oddly* What keeps it this shape? *pokes at it with her spoon* *shrugs and eats it anyway*  
  
Duo: *is happily eating his* I dunno magic?  
  
Kit: *rolls her eyes and finishes her, looking at the many shops*  
  
Duo: *looks at her, his face covered in chocolate from the ice cream*  
  
Kit: *looks back to him and sighs* Duo, clean your face off....  
  
Duo: *wipes his face on his sleeve*  
  
Kit: *puts a hand over her eyes and shakes her head*  
  
Duo: *looks around* TOYS R US! I'm going to ride the Go carts around and knock little kids over! I call it baby bowling  
  
Kit: *smiles akwardly* You go do that, I'll be in the shop next door...  
  
Duo: *jumps up and runs into Toys R Us screaming "I am the great Shinigami!" scaring lots of kids and parents*  
  
Kit: *stands and walks away covering her face* *is looking at several things in this shop* Hmm...I wonder what he likes....  
  
Duo: *Once he is inside he sees, to his utter surprise, Gundam Mobile suit model kits* *gasps* They even have Deathscythe Hell!!!!!!! *a mother slaps him with her purse for saying "Hell" in front of her 3 year old who is now repeating the word*  
  
Kit: *doesn't see anything and decides to face the embarrrasment and get Duo out of the toy store* Walks over and sees all the crying little kids and stuff everywhere* Duo? where are you?!  
  
Duo: *comes zooming down the aisle full speed in a go cart wearing a pink feather boa he found in the girls dress up section and screaming "Get the heck outta my way you little...." *he calls the children some choice words then honks the horn*  
  
Kit: *runs over and puts her foot on the front of his go-cart* Duo Maxwell! Get the(choice words here too) off that!  
  
Duo: *looks up at her sadly* No more vroom vroom?  
  
Kit: No!  
  
Duo: Wanna ride?  
  
Store Managger: *comes up behind her that anime mad look on his face* Excuse me Ma'am.  
  
Kit: *turns to look at the manager, smiling sweetly* Yes sir?  
  
Manager: Could you please remove your...uh...kid from the store?  
  
Duo: *throws the feather boa onto the manager, flips him off, grabs Kit, and runs from the store* *Skipping down the sidewalk, knocking people over* Lets get more ice cream!  
  
Kit: *stops, digging her heels into the ground* Duo! Stop!  
  
Duo: *turns around* What?! What?! What?!  
  
Kit: (sweatdrop) Duo, if you get some icecream, can you stay still long enough for me to go do something?  
  
Duo: *nods* Of courseeeeeeeee :-D (Duo's lying face) Would I lie to you? O:- ) (Duo's "I'm a perfect angel face") More ice cream will calm me down!  
  
Kit: Ok, then go have some ice cream, I'll be right back.  
  
Duo: All right!!! Ill be good too! ;-)(Another lying face/also used when hitting on girls... right before he gets slapped)  
  
Kit: *walks off, back to the toy store where the manager gives her what she wants without her having to pay, as long as she promised not to let Duo around the store again*  
  
Duo: *actually managed to rob the Dippin Dots man by using a grenade to blow up the hot dog stand next to it*  
  
Kit: *is heading back, a gift bag in her hand when...  
  
Dorothy: *steps out of an alley* Hello there Kit *grins maliciously*  
  
Kit: *jumps back* You! What are you doing here?!  
  
Dorothy: You can't escape that easily...  
  
Kit: Oh come off it, you planted a tracker on me, didn't you? *Starts to slowly back away*  
  
Dorothy: *snaps her fingers and two guys come out and grab Kit* Where do you think you're going?  
  
Kit: *snarls at her, dropping the bag* Let me go you bit**! You have no right to hold me! I'm a free woman!  
  
Dorothy: You betrayed OZ... You must pay the consequences  
  
Kit: I didn't betray anyone! That little brat was going to kill me, I'm sure you would've wanted her dead anyway!  
  
Dorothy: *narrows her eyes* That's beside the point... I just don't like you...  
  
Kit: *laughs in her face* You don't think I know that?! Fool!  
  
Dorothy: Where's your beloved Duo now? You see I knew Duo would want that ice cream so I had one of my people poison Duo's... gave him a drug that makes him hyper... I don't want to kill him though... he'll fall unconscious soon, then I'll take him with me and brainwash him so that he loves me! Not you! ME!  
  
Kit: *spits in Dorothy's face and screams* Leave him alone!!!!  
  
Duo: *looks up* Kit! *Runs towards her voice, cups of ice cream falling in his wake* KIT!!!  
  
Kit: *is struggling with the men holding her* Duo! Stay away! Keep away from her!  
  
Duo: *comes into the alley and throws the ice cream cups at the guy's then takes out his gun and starts firing* *but then the other part of the drug starts to kick in and he falls weakly to the ground*  
  
Kit: *breaks away from her captors (using sheer will power) and runs into Dorothy slamming her into the ground* If you hurt him I'll kill you!!!  
  
Dorothy: *screeches as she falls backwards and tries to choke Kit*  
  
Kit: *grabs Duo's gun, pulling away from her, and fires at her* Die you evil OZ scum!  
  
Duo: *blacks out*  
  
Kit: *fires more* DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!*is sobbing and yelling and in all sorts of hysteria, but keeps firing around/at Dorothy*  
  
Dorothy: *who got shot in the leg and arm punches Kit, allowing the guys time to grab her and drag her off, Dorothy hobbling after them*  
  
Kit: *went into merciful unconsciousness* 


	14. The Finale

Duo: *wakes up in a bed in Relena's mansion* Huh? What happened? *sits up quickly looking around* WHERES KIT?!  
  
Quatre: *sighs* Duo... we think she's...  
  
Heero: *finishes* Dead... there was blood every where...  
  
Duo: *eyes widen* No... it can be true... no no no no no *screaming now and rocking back and forth In the bed* NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! *One last agonized cry before he falls back to the pillow in agony and exhaustion* KIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kit: *wakes and sits up in some bright plain white room* *looks around as her memory comes back* DUO!!!!*falls over sobbing* Duo!!!!  
  
Dorothy: *comes in*  
  
Kit: *is sobbing hysterically on the floor*  
  
Dorothy: *laughs cruelly*  
  
Kit: *jumps up noticing her there* Where is Duo?!?! *jumps on her throttling her* If you touched him I'll kill you!  
  
Dorothy: You're lover boy got away!  
  
Kit: *releases her, turning her back to her and sobbing in relief*  
  
Dorothy: But you won't be so lucky!  
  
Kit: *feels her pockets for some sort of weapon, but finds none* *turns to Dorothy sneering* You won't kill me, I'm too important to this organization, if you killed me, then you'd be killed also...*laughs insanely, collapsing to the floor*  
  
Duo: *is in his room ,dressed for a night mission and armed to the teeth with guns, knives, and explosives. Totally ready for revenge* *he leaves the mansion with a laptop and a tracker which he had put in the fake engagement ring (not fake as in its cheap but fake as in not a real wedding ring since they're not married. yet) he uses Trowa's motorcycle and goes to the OZ compound, he manages to get in using stealth.* *sneaking around looking for Dorothy, killing any soldier or guard he sees* *finds her room* *opens the door and...*  
  
Dorothy: Hello Duo...*is sitting on her bed in a nightgown sipping some kind of alcoholic beverage* I knew you'd come looking for me soon... for revenge...  
  
Duo: *glares* Enough small talk you witch... you killed Kit... I loved her... you will pay... *raises a gun to her head, but she stops him by throwing herself at him and kissing him* Duo stumbles back surprised* What the?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dorothy: *advances on him dangerously* I've wanted you for so long Duo... and now I get you...  
  
Duo: *glares* I told you Dorothy I don't feel that way about you... I never have and I never will...  
  
Dorothy: Well that's your mistake *tries to um... get Duo again*  
  
Duo; *yells* STOP IT! *Shoots her five times until she's good and dead then stares at the body coldly before leaving the room* *runs through the halls killing everything in site and blowing stuff up* *starts freeing prisoners* *one the second to the last cell Duo stops, wondering if her should shoot himself* *thinks of Kit and is overcome with grief* KIT!!!!!!!  
  
Kit: *snaps out of her hysteria at the sound of her name, but thinks she's still hallucinating after that drug Dorothy gave her* Duo?!  
  
Duo: *Hears her voice form inside the cell* *shoots the control pad and the door opens* *runs inside and falls to his knees at the site of her* Kit... oh.... I... thought... *actually crying* I thought you were dead...  
  
Kit: *looks at him in shock, seriously thinking the stuff Dorothy gave her was working*Duo? Is...it really you? Or are you another hallucination?  
  
Duo: *stumbles over to her and takes her in his arms* Not unless you are...  
  
Kit: *feeling he was real, bursts into hysterics again* It IS really you! I thought I'd never see you again!!!  
  
Duo: *kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, then her mouth. Then starts kissing her face again* I'm so glad your alive... *holding her tightly* Kit?  
  
Kit: *is still sobbing hysterically but is trying to stop* *looks at him* Yes?  
  
Duo: *breathlessly* Will y...you...m...marry me... for real?...  
  
Kit: *blinks* I...I....*sobs again and nods* Yes! Yes! I will! *Hugs him in a death grip*  
  
Duo: *kisses her repeatedly until he remembers the explosives* We'd better get outta here... this place is gunna blow soon... *twisted smile* I was avenging your death...  
  
Kit: *smiles evilly also* Not before I do something *runs off and returns in a moment, some things in her arms* Let's go! *races past Duo*  
  
Duo: *runs after her* *later that night, safe in Duos room of Relena's mansion he turns to her* So what'd you take?  
  
Kit: *is sorting through things, looking at them each in turn* *hands him a sheet of plans* These are the organizations recent plans, I thought this might come handy *puts other stuff back in a bag* The rest of it I'd rather not tell you if you don't mind...  
  
Duo: *nods* All right... I'll give these to Une as soon as I wake up tomorrow  
  
Kit: *stuffs her bag full and takes a lighter to it, setting it on something metal so it wouldn't burn everything down* How'd you find me? *Stares at the flames*  
  
Duo: Well actually I thought I was tracking Dorothy... you see, there's a tracking device in that wedding ring... I figured Dorothy would have taken it from you... I didn't look at the exact room, just the general location. And sure enough Dorothy was there... she's dead now...  
  
Kit: Yes.good planning...*watches the flames die and just a bunch of ashes are left* *opens a window, then taking the ashes in her hands, she threw them out the window* I no longer have a past, nothing to haunt me, now I only have one name, Kitara Maxwell, and I only have the future. *Turns to Duo* 


End file.
